


Inappropriate Relations Director Mills and Intern Swan

by capnvanillawithsprinkles, Xevn



Series: Queries to Human Resources [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnvanillawithsprinkles/pseuds/capnvanillawithsprinkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevn/pseuds/Xevn
Summary: College graduate/intern Emma Swan begins her career path with one of the biggest financial institutions in America. Although her Team Leader Killian Jones and her Department Head Mary Margaret warn her to stay away, the young woman cannot seem to stay in Director Mills's good graces.





	1. Quality Control

**Author's Note:**

> Xevn and I have decided to revisit the same idea as our story The Career Path..., but this time Emma is not a sleeper agent, and the world isn't full of nefarious villains. This is the SQ BDSM story that was begging to be written in the first place.
> 
> This time a young woman soon learns more about her own preferences.

Burgundy silk blocked her vision. Although she knew the fire emanated a soft light that danced across the walls and few furnishings in the room, Emma fought her inner turmoil. She ignored the chill creeping in from the floor that seeped into her knees; it made her skin prickle. Holding her body erect in her mistress’s chosen position, she fought her instincts to move, to call out, to demand attention.

 

The hiss from the flame kept her company for what could have been an hour or more. In her darkness, with nothing to measure against, she remained unsure.

 

The click of her queen’s stilettos across the parquet floor reminded her of their promise. Long fingers buried into her long blonde hair, pulling her head back fiercely.

 

“My pet, you have done well.” 

 

Plump lips complimented her before a forceful tongue devoured every thought in her head.

 

“I have a present for you.” A hand pulled her hair up and tied it with a ribbon. Then, a strap rested against her throat. Nimble fingers tightened the leather, locking the collar into place.

 

Emma sniffled. A tear leaked out from behind the blindfold. A finger forced her chin into the air as if Regina’s piercing gaze could bleed through the thick material. 

 

“Baby girl, do you not like my gift?” 

 

A small smile played across thin lips. “I love it. But, after my mistake today, I don’t deserve it.”

 

The blonde thought about the moment she raised her voice at Regina in front of her team. Guilty and undeserving, Emma’s chin dipped lower.

 

“From the beginning, I’ve been unworthy.”

 

Something clicked near her neck. A firm tug pulled her forward. “No. You are worthy. You need discipline. You always have.” 

 

Regina’s heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she inspected her pet. Allowing glowing emerald to follow her movements, the director walked to the front entryway to discard her shoes. She padded back on bare feet before grabbing the lead. “Before we begin our lesson, I need to ask, have you begun your response to the HR director’s query?”

 

In an involuntary response, a blonde hid dipped lower. “Yes, ma’am. I have.”

 

*****

 

HR Director Kathryn Midas:

 

You asked whether or not Director Mills has ever forced herself on me or made unwelcome advances on my person. You asked if we were in a relationship that I might not want. You must understand she is my everything. But, she has never forced me to do anything other than a promise not to use her parking space again. If you need further details as to how our relationship has come about, I will have to respectfully say that I will answer you as the Director’s friend, but not the head of HR. As much you may think it falls under the scope of your office, our relationship does not reflect who we are in the workplace. This is a place of business; our relationship is our recreation. The two of us may speak to each other at work; she may correct me or praise me on occasion, but in no way does our relationship outside this office ever make itself present in the office. I am willing to sign any paperwork necessary for us to stay together including quitting my job. She means more to me than any paycheck. Although our relationship is not what you deem to be healthy or socially acceptable, it is the one that fills the hole in my heart.

 

Again, if you need me to explain it to you, I will, but only if she is willing for me to share our story. If she does not give me permission, you will learn nothing more than the fact that I am hers.

 

Emma Swan

  
  


*****

 

Emma sat curled in a red leather chair sipping her wine and staring out the window. Kathryn leaned forward and offered a top up before she sat the bottle down.

 

“So, please. Explain it to me.”

 

“I never understood that small mistakes can have great meaning. My life changed because of a simple choice that might have ended my internship, but instead, it improved my life.”

  
  


_ “Give me a fucking break. Really?” Another SUV cut in front of her from the middle lane leaving her to sit through another cycle at the stoplight. A steady chant of prayers and profanity failed to speed the flow of gridlock. Smiling when she finally neared her turnoff, her fingers twisted in a white-knuckled clench around the steering wheel. Emma slowly threaded through the packed highway that resembled a parking lot more than a major mode of transit. Eyeing the wreckage of an SUV on it’s back, “Well, it’s no longer your problem if you are late.” She scoffed her annoyed sentiment. Her eyes shot upward as she spoke to a deity she no deemed important. “Don’t you dare smite me for saying that either. Serves the assholes right. They decided to speed on a packed freeway.”  _

_ Squeezing into the exit lane, she counted the seconds in her mind knowing this would set her back more time than she had to spare.  _

 

_ Freed from the train of cars seeking a detour around the wreck, Emma sped down the residential streets to make up on lost time.  _

 

_ Drifting a hard right, she felt the grind on her tires as they screeched their resentment along the asphalt towards the campus gates. Gaining entry with a quick slap of her badge, she throttled recklessly through the parking lot. Rows upon rows were filled with cars, it appeared impossible to snag a spot close to the building.  _

 

_ “Fuck it.” Determined to save herself a sprint from Bum-Fuck-Egypt, she veered towards the reserved side. Security never did anything about cars illegally parked there. Killian regaled her daily with a different story about how he had parked in yet another reserved spot. She rolled her eyes and prayed that his stories held more truth than she believed. _

 

_ For the first time that morning, Emma’s memory did not hesitate to bring up the email she had received moving her quarterly review until next Thursday due to her attending another out of state conference.  _

 

_ Noting the CLBO Director’s spot remained empty, she made a snap decision and a sharp turn on her steering wheel. “Yes, the Evil Queen won’t mind me borrowing her space.” The blonde did a quick fist pump as she clambered from her car. Flipping off her boss’s parking sign with both hands, Emma's gait swung wide into a purposeful stride towards the building and waddled her way through the turnstile security door.  _

 

_ 7:59 A.M. _

 

_ Promptly settling in at her desk, Emma stared at her petite team supervisor, Mary Margaret. The woman resembled a constipated muppet as her face scrunched further while no doubt making yet another unneeded last minute touch to the department's presentation. No one ever listens during those things anyway, she thought to herself. "Hey M&M, do you know where this big meeting is supposed to be?" _

 

_ “What?” The high strung brunette knocked a stack of papers from her desk. Unintentionally startling the young supervisor, Emma gave a nervous wave in apology. _

 

_ Composing herself, Mary Margaret snagged the USB from the computer tower. "Jeez Emma, not the day to be late." She grimaced.  _

 

_ “Woah there, I am precisely on time,” Emma smirked. _

 

_ A pleasant chuckle rolled from her lips as she shook her head, “Good job, now perform that trick five days in a row and maybe there will be hope for you yet. Come on, it's in the auditorium by HR. I’ll lead the way." She gave a genuine smile and motioned for the blonde to follow as they exited their team's work area. _

 

_ **** _

 

_ A flood of employees still filtered in the room signaling the presentations had not started. Waving Emma off to sit with the rest of her team, Mary Margaret headed over to the dais to sit with the other supervisors and department heads. Finding a seat at the end of the row, the team coach, Killian, greeted her with a charming smile. "Good morning, love." Spending many late nights at work finishing projects. The two had solidified their friendships by ending those nights at the local pub to blow off steam. Killian remained flirtatious, but he realized months ago that Emma’s interest in men had waned. He still held out some hope that he might entice her, but strongly doubted his success would happen. _

 

_ "Yes, yes. I am late, but not fashionably so." She adjusted her glasses nervously. "Lucky me, I followed in your footsteps. I managed to steal a parking spot in the reserved area." She watched fear flicker across his face and vanished. "Before you try to warn me, you should know I will be moving my car after the meeting."  _

 

_ He flashed her a nervous smile and shifted in his seat. “You still haven’t figured out when I’m pulling your chain or when I’m telling the truth. You need to work on that.” _

 

_ The blonde gulped down the fear growing in her belly. “I guess I will have to rely on my luck.” _

 

_ "Seriously? No one gets lucky, but maybe you will be the first." Left with little else to say, his expression bore a mix of jealousy and slight disbelief. "Hopefully for you Swan, it wasn't anyone important that laid claim to the spot." Killian managed to get in his word of caution before the whole auditorium's audience was directed to the back of the room. _

 

_ The CEO, Mr. Hyde, made his grand entrance to the sound of cheers and applause from his employees. The music queued up with "Good Feeling" by Flo Rida, which had been edited to be HR appropriate. As the beloved CEO headed down the center aisle to the podium, other executives followed behind him smiling and waving to the staff. The music faded out as Mr. Hyde stepped to the podium to soak in the applause for a moment longer before shushing the crowd. "Thank you, everyone! 2018 surpassed our expectations. Here’s to hoping 2019 will be an even greater success! We expanded our credit card division, merged with two competitors and gained twenty-seven million new customers!" Applause punctuated the statement of his excitement. _

 

_ As the applause died down, the CEO continued with the previous year’s progress. His voice boomed over the large room but didn’t drown out the noticeable clanking of a door opening at the back. A late attendee drew a slight pause to Mr. Hyde’s speech.  _

 

_ Curiosity craned Emma’s neck.  _

 

_ Ruffled auburn locks swayed in time with the aggressive click of a pair of Jimmy Choo heels. Her eyes followed the long olive tone legs, ‘I know those legs.’ Catching the frightening image of Ms. Regina Mills storming down the center row, she gave herself whiplash and slinked down into her chair. “Fuck.” Letting out a trembling breath, she felt embarrassment burn across her face. _

 

_ “You parked in the Director’s spot,” Killian whispered through an amused grin. _

 

_ Glaring back at him, “She’s supposed to be in Lake Park.”  _

 

_ “Oh right, you were off yesterday. Mills came back early to handle the expansion of the department. Trying to squeeze two hundred temps into student loans and continue the maelstrom hiring for Deposits. Too many bodies and not enough desks.” He casually explained. _

 

_ “A fucking heads-up text would have been nice.” She glowered back. _

 

_ Letting out a satisfied chuckle, “And miss this reaction? Never.”  _

 

_ “Relish it while you can, Guyliner. After this meeting is over, I’m being promoted to customer.” Forcing a glance, she felt her chest tighten. Vexxed coffee brown eyes singled in on her. “Oh god, is she looking at me?”   _

 

_ “Oh shit, she is.” He wheezed into a stifled fit of laughter. “You’re so fucked, Swan.”  _

 

_ Emma shivered and crossed her legs trying to ignore her body’s excitement at knowing the Evil Queen would exact her revenge. _

 

_ **** _

 

_ Dashing out of the meeting the second it ended, Emma made it back to the lot to move her car. “I should just go home. Start looking for another job. Leave now before I am fired. I am gonna be fired if I go back in there. She’ll kill me. Actually, I’m going to wish she had killed me. She’s going to destroy me and let me live knowing she is the one who brought me to my end.” Swallowing down her dread, “Fuck it, if I run now then I am coward Killian claims I am. I am not a coward.” Some determination trickled back into her spine, but the doubt lingered. _

 

_ Sneaking onto the floor, she looked right and then left before dropping down into her chair. Belle and Killian leaned against the outside of her cubicle hiding from her view. “So the Evil Queen’s parking spot, was it worth it?” Belle barely managed to restrain her amusement. _

 

_ Squeezing her annoyance out through her teeth, Emma rested her head against the desk. “There is still a chance she doesn’t know it was me.” _

 

_ “Wishful thinking. I am surprised you didn’t spontaneously combust with the steady concentration of death rays. You are most definitely on her kill list.” Killian gleefully assessed. “Besides, who in the right mind would drive a bright yellow bug and think that they are stealthy?” _

 

_ “Why are you so happy about this?”  _

 

_ He grinned and gave her a half-hearted shrug. “I’ve never seen this kind of thing happen. It’s exciting when it's not your balls in the vice.” _

 

_ “So glad my inevitable destruction is exciting to you,” her surly response brought more laughter. She wrapped a bunch of rubber bands over her wrist before she turned her attention to her work. Grabbing at one of the stacks of stuffed envelopes on her desk, she wrapped a band around it and dropped into the appropriate box. She repeated the process several times. Killian quieted as he watched everyone in his team working, but she could feel Belle’s eyes focused on her back. _

 

_ “Well, there isn’t much she can do, other than a warning or maybe a formal write-up. Parking lot issues are more a security thing.” Belle chimed in, trying to sooth her colleague's mind. “From what M&M has shared about your quarterly review, there isn’t much to coach. You’ve managed to rack up a few tardies, but your stats are still impeccable. The innovations you’ve submitted have been implemented and proven extremely useful. Realistically speaking, this may just end up a personal squabble that leads nowhere.” _

 

_ “Aye mate, you’ve made yourself a valuable asset to the department. She’s probably going to lecture you, but nothing more.” He shrugged. “Has she even sent an email about it?” _

 

_ Dropping the last stack, she clicked on her computer screen and shorted through her email. “Nope.” Relief washed over her, “Nothing at all.” _

 

_ “I’m lookin’ for Emma Swan.” Speaking with an Irish lilt, a man with a neatly kept beard and business cut copper hair entered the cubicle.  _

 

_ Instantly recognizing the Director’s assistant, both Killian and Belle scurried away from Emma like she carried the plague. “Lovely. It’s so awesome to feel your support.” Grumbling under her breath she briefly glared at the two. “That would be me.” She answered getting to her feet. _

 

_ “I’m Graham, Ms. Mills sent me to collect you for your review.”  _

 

_ “Uh, I thought it was moved until next week.” She stood and straightened her slightly rumpled clothing. _

 

_ “She returned early. Director Mills isn’t inclined to wait. I suggest we hurry.” _

 

_     **** _

 

_ A short death march upstairs led to a pair of stained and polished wood doors, Graham hesitated to knock. “I suggest your best manners. Her mood’s a bit off.” He advised softly. _

 

_ “Excuse me?” Gawping at the man before her, her voice cracked. _

 

_ Glancing over to her, “I’d wish for someone to have talked to me. Back when it was me standing at these doors. Demanding. Intimidating, yes; but not a bad person. There’s something about you, Miss Swan. Something that’s got her attention, a good something. She praises your efforts a lot in meetings, not that she would say anything about it to your face. But that’s her; she’ll hold back the compliments and push you towards success. Don’t let her mood get to you.” _

 

_ “Why are you saying this?” _

 

_ “If I had known the things she said about me, I wouldn’t have settled for errand boy.” He shrugged. “I would have fought harder.” Abruptly he turned from her and knocked. _

 

_ “Come in.” The velvety rasp called back from behind the doors. A shiver raced down a pale spine. _

 

_ “Good luck.” He whispered before waving her in. _

 

_ Attila the Hun frightened most of Asia, yet fell far short of this regal woman. Dark chocolate orbs fixated on her presence the second she set a scuffed toe onto the plush carpeting of the executive office suite. While the room’s size appeared spacious, Emma felt an unreasonable sense of claustrophobia. “A pleasure to meet with you again, Miss Swan.” She spoke softly, but her body language remained rigid as if coiled to strike.  _

 

_ Regina fanned her fingers out over the report, her heart skipping a beat as her mind’s obsession skittishly entered her office. Desire flared in her core, spreading rapidly through her body. Erring on the side of caution, she donned her professional veneer and studied the blonde.     _

 

_ Emma’s eyes drifted away from the intensity of the brunette’s gaze and fell on her charcoal grey button-up blouse. Studying the rippled fabric around the woman’s breast, she zeroed in on the patch of olive flesh peaking out between the buttoned folds and quickly averted her attention. ‘Great start, Swan. Tack on sexual harassment to your termination list.’ _

 

_ Swallowing down the lump forming in her throat, she closed the door behind her and walked towards the chair which she settled her glance on. ‘Benign but safe.’ She assured herself.  _

 

_ An uncomfortable silence set in which grated on her nerves far worse than staring down her boss did. Waiting for permission to sit, she contemplated Graham’s words and decided to speak up, “I’m sorry about the parking spot fiasco.” No sooner had the words left her mouth did she regret them.  _

 

_ “Oh, that was you?” Confused emerald shot up to meet Regina’s quizzical expression. _

 

_ “Well, yeah.” She shrugged. “I made a mistake trying to save a few minutes. You were supposed to be at Lake Park so, I didn’t think it would hurt.” _

 

_ Digesting Emma’s statement, she nodded, “Understandable. That wreck on the freeway set us all back a few minutes. Apology accepted.” _

 

_ “Thanks.” She let out a relieved breath and relaxed back into the chair.  _

 

_ “I appreciate honesty, Miss Swan. Given your Quarterly Evaluation, I shouldn’t be surprised to see your integrity on display. Granted, taking your boss’s spot isn’t the smartest decision, but owning your mistake is.” Parting her red lips, she let a friendly smile form. “Considering everything you’ve done for this department, I think we can let that little incident slide. But, further tardies will not be so easily forgiven. I challenge you to be better.” _

 

_ “Yes, I can strive for that.” Earnestly nodding her agreement, she paused as a nagging thought crossed her mind. “As happy as I am not being fired; I feel weird about not being reprimanded.” Emma’s neck flushed red embarrassed that the admission fell from her lips. _

 

_ Regina’s features shifted, “Is that so? I would think you might enjoy my generosity.” A hint of curiosity flickered in her tone.    _

 

_ “It is, just I still feel bad about making you late.” Teetering on disappointment, she let out a sigh. _

 

_ Smirking, she leaned forward. “Well, Miss Swan, consider that feeling a reprimand.”   _

 

_ “Okay.” The tentative response hinted that the blonde underling disagreed. _

 

_ “Feeling better?” _

 

_ “Surprisingly, a little.” _

 

_ The director appraised her from head to feet again. “Good. It’s better to not dwell.”      _

 

_ The blonde fidgeted in place.  _

 

_ “It did not alleviate your conscience, did it?” A dark eyebrow lifted, challenging Emma to argue. _

 

_ “No.” The blonde ducked her head avoiding the piercing eyes from across the desk. “Grab one rubber band, pull it back and snap your wrist with it.” _

 

_ “What?” Incredulous green eyes met stern brown.  _

 

_ Regina’s face slowly transformed into the death glare mask she had worn during the morning meeting. “Did I stutter, Miss Swan?” _

 

_ Emma’s fingers betrayed her; they plucked a band making a vicious snap against the sensitive flesh of her wrist. A wave of relief flowed through her veins as she watched a tiny smile develop on her boss’s lips. The woman eyes darkened further. _

 

_ “Well, now, should we begin the review now that our issue has been dispatched?” _

  
  
  


_ "Have a seat, dear." The words were no less a command that Emma quickly followed sitting in the chair opposite of Regina's and held her breath. "I hope you don't mind, but I work better on my feet. The Director picked up the manila folder from her desk and opened it.  _

 

_ "No by all means, whatever works best." Her tone underlined the lie in the statement. Emma politely stared at the floor feeling like a butterfly pinned to a piece of silk. _

 

_ Regina walked around her desk and leaned against the hard surface while reading the monthly review to herself. Emma lost her battle for self-control; her eyes traced the lines of long legs starting Regina's black Stiletto heels. She waited patiently for the Evil Queen to speak, but her anxiety-ridden heart pounded against her rib cage. _

 

_ Fully aware of the appreciative gaze coming from her intern, the director ran her delicate tongue across her red painted lips. She enjoyed the painful awe and hunger written on the younger woman’s face--tentative, but desire sparked in unsure eyes. _

 

_ "Miss Swan, in your two-month tenure I have seen our productivity double. That’s progress." _

 

_ The director shifted, then crossed her legs at the ankles and rested back on her hands. Green eyes slowly tracked over the expanse of flight stomach, silk covered mounds to meet eyes with the Director. Red lips pursed before continuing. "You are talented, beyond doubt with all the praise listed in Mary Margaret's notes." Pausing the brunette took in a deep breath and leaned forward in a predatory manner her eyes narrowing in on her prey. "I like what I see, Miss Swan." Her voice was even, though Emma could hear the beginning of a but. "However, if you embarrass me again I will see to it no one will even consider hiring you here after your internship is up. Is that clear? "  _

 

_ Emma’s mouth fell open. Something about the way the Director held herself weakened Emma’s ability to function. It annoyed and angered the young woman. "I get being upset, but I made an honest mistake. You weren’t supposed to be here. I thought it wouldn’t hurt anyone." Emma snapped back defensively not thinking before she spoke. _

 

_ Jaw tensing, Regina found herself momentarily speechless. She uncrossed her legs and shifted her weight drawing Emma's eyes downward again.  _

 

_ The intern rocked nervously on her heels as a blush crept up her neck. Her boss had noted her eyes sweeping over cleavage as she sought her retort. 'Shit.' Obviously weighing a choice in her mind, Regina stepped forward closing the space between the director and her trainee.  The Evil Queen couldn't help the feeling of desire rising in herself to take control over that smart mouth.  _

 

_ Emma gulped when she felt her superior’s hot breath blowing across her own quivering lips. 'Great job, yell at the one person who can send you packing without having to pass the request through HR.' Emma could feel the blood rushing up to her ears as the room's temperature rose a few degrees. 'Gawking at her is giving her grounds for a sexual harassment suit rather than impressing the woman.' Trying to keep her mouth closed, the blonde screwed her eyes shut and exhaled a calming breath. Emma saw the shadow of a hand reach out towards her. Soft digits tightened around her chin lifting her head upwards forcing her to meet brown pools in a hungry stare. _

 

_ "I don't think you comprehend my expectations." The Evil Queen's grip squeezed locking her eyes in place. "You are my subordinate. You will show respect. Yes ma'am, no ma'am. Is that clear?" The air around them hummed with electric waves emanating from the brunette. She studied the intern's body language gauging her compliance. _

 

_ Emma shivered. Heat surged in her veins as inexplicable dampness made itself known in her panties. Confused at her body’s responses and devoid of the confidence she exuded earlier, the intern answered, "Yes, ma'am."  _

 

_ A devious grin etched its way across the Director's red lips, "Good girl." She hadn't released her hold on Emma's chin, but she let an elegant digit trace the curve of the blonde's bottom lip. "No more outbursts. No more tardiness and for god’s sake never use my parking space again." Enticingly biting her lip, she played with a dangerous thought before uttering one last statement, “Or there will be consequences.” _

 

_ Emma’s cheeks flushed the most beautiful shade of rose red Regina had ever seen. Miss Swan became more intrigued by the moment. _

 

_ "Yes, ma'am." _

  
  



	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The work crew go to a bar. Killian makes a pass, Emma runs away and Regina plays hero.

After Director Mills dismissed the intern, Graham led the visibly shaken woman back to her cubicle. He told Emma to sit while he brought her fresh bottled water. He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before disappearing.

“You still have your job, so I’m sure you did fine.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You didn’t witness the complete shitshow that is my self-control.” He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before disappearing. She could not help herself but stare at his irritatingly perfectly pressed back, not a single crease, as the elevator door closed blocking the view. ‘How is he so perfect?’

“Love, you alright?” Killian queried from the adjacent cubicle.

Timid green eyes met his. She hated herself for it; she immediately noticed the stark difference in the men. Graham appeared to have stepped out of fashion magazine; Killian looked like he had woken up on a friend’s couch wearing the same clothes after a three-day bender. She nodded to her team leader once quickly before turning and pulling her body flush with the desk. ‘If Director Mills is going to let me stay, I’m going to have to earn it.’ She fingered the rubber band on her wrist and thought about the beautiful, intriguing woman upstairs. The blood in her veins ran hot as she resumed working with far less zeal than usual.

Her visit to the Director’s offices opened her eyes to the disparity between leadership and the low-level workers. Before the meeting she thought her egotistical superiors undervalued their staff; now, she understands why. However, she watched the director measure. Her eyes cast over her body from head to toe and the woman had looked pleased except for the parking space fiasco. ‘Maybe by owning the truth she will learn that honesty means a lot to me,’ she thought as her eyes drifted from her current document onto an incoming email from the director. She relaxed as she saw it was a mass distribution.  

For the last hour, the blonde had jolted every time her email dinged announcing a new executive-level email. Regina Mills stepped off the elevator with the grace of a panther stalking through their floor. Emma crouched in her cubicle, working diligently dealing with a client over the phone as the woman walked toward the glass doors separating customer service from technical support.  She feared that the director had changed her mind. In Emma’s view, the possibility existed that Director Mills could wait until everyone packed for the day and have Graham deliver a pink slip to her cubicle so that everyone would see her walk of shame to the exit. She cringed at the idea, tucked her head and set about doing her best work. However, with watching the woman’s hips sway like a pendulum, she knew that if the news were delivered personally, she might not complain. At the glass doors, the director spun on her heel. Coffee brown eyes bore into transfixed green. She held up two delicate fingers with red nails; she pointed them at her eyes and quickly motioned toward the intern. ‘I’m watching you.’ Emma could hear the words whispered in a raspy voice that sent her insides into overdrive.

An hour and a half after her meeting’s end, Killian asked her to join him for a break. The puppyish look he threw her way worried her. ‘When will he get tired of chasing after me like a fresh piece of meat?’ Emma spurned his effort with a wave of her hand hoping and praying he would take the hint. Thirty minutes later, Belle tried with the same response. ‘Does everyone have to know my business?’ she wondered knowing that Belle either spied for MM or Killian; she suspected both.  Mary Margaret and David made several needless deliveries, but she ignored her work-friends attempts at prying information from her.

Halfway through the afternoon the blue bubble from the office messenger popped up on the right corner of her screen. With an eye roll and a growl, Emma clicked the blinking bubble. Regina Mills would never stoop to firing anyone through a knockoff program.

TLJones: Did the Evil Queen replace you with a Stepford wife or did you just lose your sense of humor?

Assistant French: I think she gave her a quota to meet to keep her job. Have you noticed how she won’t take a break? Emma, our favorite department head told me to tell you that breaks are not only a great idea; they are company policy. As her assistant, I need you to send her an acknowledgment of this message or take a break. Your choice.

Emma sighed dramatically and thought about her friends and their efforts. ‘Why can’t I be left alone?’

Intern Swan: Jones, Fuck off. I’m working. French, you should be aware that I can see the whole message including the part to my TL. I sent the message to MM. I’m working.

TL Jones: Is that any way to talk to your team leader. Belle, can’t you get M&M to demand she take a break?

Intern Swan: True leaders don’t whine when their worker refuses to stop working to gossip. And, I’m going for quality, not quantity, M&M respects me enough to appreciate that fact. I have the email to prove it.

Assistant French: Testy. I suspect your team leader needs to help you with your morale.

TL Jones: Touche’ In case, you didn’t notice, that was what I was trying to do.

Intern Swan: Seriously. What do the two of you want? What do I need to do to get some peace and quiet so that I can work? In case you haven’t noticed, this is an office, not a school, not a welfare program.

DIRECTOR Mills: Corporate messaging is intended for brief work-related conversations, I believe Mr. Jones has work to do. Miss French, please notify Mary Margaret that our 3 o’clock meeting has been bumped to 2:15. She has ten minutes to prepare. Miss Swan, as this is work-related the rules of decorum apply. Language. Voyeurism. Rubberband. Twice. You are correct; their behavior does not belong at work.

Emma's cheeks blushed pink reading the woman’s statement. A flush of pleasure brought on by the compliment did not die from the hint of correction. The blonde pushed back from her desk, eyes widened. She spun around to give herself a 360-degree view of the room. No one paid any attention to her actions. With her lips pursed, Emma pushed her sleeve up revealing the rubber band. She stroked it, stared at it. She debated following through while watching everyone else work. She bit her lower lip. She wrapped her thumb and forefinger around the band stretching it too its limit and let go.

“Ouch.” She shook out her hand in an attempt to relieve the sting. A red welt appeared on the underside of her left wrist.”

The end of the day came at a snail’s pace with Emma frantically alternating looking for signs of Graham’s return and avoiding questions and comments from Killian.

TLJones: Swan, we’ve waited all day. Now, if you happened to drop in at the Cheshire Cat in an hour the lot of us would be happy to see you. I will have a sink-sized margarita waiting with your name on it.

Emma dramatically sighed in his direction. “We are literally ten feet apart. Why didn’t you say it out loud?”

“You’ve given me a hand for the last four hours and told me to fuck off twice. Why would this be any different?” ‘And yet you couldn’t take the hint,’ she thought to wonder how much longer she would have to endure his attention.

“It’s five o’clock.”

He shrugged. “It’s always 5 o’clock somewhere.” He flashed her his best grin which she turned her back to almost immediately. He covered his confusion by running his hand through his beard scruff. He had pursued her daily since she came on board, but she had yet to return his flattery. “Swan, do you want to drop your car at home? I can give you a ride.”

Her habit of deflecting his flirting proved useful again as she blatantly tossed aside his offer. “Nah, I will drop my car at home and either catch an uber or ride with my roommate. She works there anyway.” He pouted in response. She ignored it entirely while wishing the man could be less juvenile.

Grabbing her things, Emma all but sprinted to the door to end their awkward encounter. Walking past the reserved parking lot, she noticed the black Mercedes Benz sitting in the Director's space. She considered giving it a double bird salute but then decided the brunette might be watching. She turned toward the building focussing on the window she believed to be the director’s and witnessed a dark shadow move into view. The sight sent shivers down her spine remembering the now infamous meeting from earlier in the day, the legs and the pouty red lips. She ran her thumb gently over the raised skin of her wrist and smiled wondering what Director Mills would command next.

*****

After arriving home, Emma had fretted over her clothing choices then whether or not she should eat first. By the time she had inhaled her leftover Chinese from the day before, she had begun to wonder what Regina would think of the whole thing, especially her outfit.

“I’m being ridiculous.”

“Probably,” Ruby smirked at her. “Grab your jacket. If we don’t get moving, I will be late.”

“Right. Emma checked her sweater and form-fitting black pants before she tossed on a light coat.

“I thought you didn’t want your team leader’s attention.”

“I don’t.”

Ruby furrowed her brows at her. “I will figure out who you're crushing over. You can try to hide it, but I know you. You’ve been humming to yourself since you came in the door today.”

******

When the others arrived, Emma sat on a stool at the end of the bar talking with her long-legged roommate Ruby. Killian’s eyes traveled over the copious amounts of flesh the red-streaked brunette had on display. While Mary Margaret and David pushed their way around him as he partially blocked the busy entrance.

“Well, hello gorgeous. Where have you been all my life?”

Ruby measured the man quickly and punched him in the shoulder. “If that ingenious line is your idea of an entrance, give up now.”

Graham casually pushed the Irishman out of his way holding out a single White Dittany flower which contrasted smartly with his charcoal gray shirt and tie, “I believe this is for you as you are by far the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Then he looked at the small group and held out a black Amex card. “Can you get my friends something to get the night started?”

Ruby took the flower from his hand and the card. “Any preferences or should I surprise you?”

He kissed her cheek. “I trust you. Let’s see what you can do.”

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she disappeared behind the bar while every one hopped on the stools beside Emma. Killian, however, would not take the hint and stood at the end of the bar so he could stay by Emma’s side. She occasionally elbowed him as she kept her attention on the loving couple beside her.

“Hey, Kill, you do see that woman with the long black dress over there is watching every move you make.” Emma tried finding him a better target.

“I wouldn’t want you to get jealous.”

Emma rolled her eyes at his insinuation. “I wouldn’t have pointed her out if I cared.”

Nursing her drink, Emma worked on maintaining her awareness even after the party found a contented level of drunkenness. Killian hung over her shoulder, periodically shifting his weight and finding a new place of purchase. Somehow, with Killian’s help, the group began reminiscing on their own run-ins with the Director.

“No, I’ve got you all beat. Try walking in on the lady’s restroom by mistake and meeting her eye to eye.” David’s skin pinked with the thought.  

“Aye, but it was Swan who tested the limits of her majesty’s patience.” Killian chuckled.

“It was a simple misunderstanding,” Emma groused. “Besides, don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink.”

“A great man once said, ’Alcohol is the anesthesia by which we endure the operation of life.’” His leering smirk failed to impress the woman next to him.

“What in your life is so bad that you need to be numb to it?” She dramatically rolled her eyes while walking away from him. His breath offended her nose. “You play at work all day and try to prevent me from doing my job, and yet you are my ‘team leader.’ And, now you are pretending your life is difficult when it was your job to tell me the director returned from her trip early.”  Emma huffed and pushed back from the bar and the man who annoyed her. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

She headed toward the ladies room but noticed a staggering brown head following not far behind her. She closed the door sealing him on the outside. She went about her business listening to him knocking on the door and drunkenly calling her name.

“Come on, Swannie. You know you want to let me in, love.”

Irritated at his antics, she turned off the water, whacked the paper towel dispenser when it refused to cooperate and then dried her hands on her black jeans instead. She threw open the door to come face to face with the man without a clue.

A sly grin crossed his face, “Hello, beautiful.”

Letting out a disgusted breath of air, she turned from him and attempted to dip past. A steady hand captured her arm and tugged her back. The pungent stench of cheap liquor and ale flooded her nose as his chapped lips met hers in a sloppy kiss.

Lost in his drunken thoughts, he delved deeper into the soft feeling of her mouth, his hands clasping her pale cheeks to keep her still. Repulsed by his brash behavior, Emma shoved him back. Angry green eyes locked with watery blue and pinned him in place.

“What the fuck, Killian? I said no.”

Licking the taste from his lips, “Aye, but that’s because you’re afraid to say yes. We’ve been dancing around this for months.” He gestured between them, “I’m bored with this game. Aren’t you?”

“This isn’t a game! I am flat out not interested in you. I have never been and never will be. I thought you were my friend. If you can’t back off, then don’t talk to me.” She stated with a deflated air, before leaving him behind.

Storming out of the hallway she knocked into Graham, “Crap, I’m sorry.” The apology gritted out through her clenched teeth.

“No apology needed.” He smiled back. “So, you’ve got no interest in your fanboy?” He cautiously asked.

“Oh god no.” She scoffed. “I have a brain, my nose works, and I prefer actual adults.”

“Might be best to leave. The lad’s a wee bit more than drunk.”

Nodding her head in earnestness, “Beyond drunk, he’s not getting it, and I know him. This isn’t him at all.” Fighting back the tears of frustration, she squeezed the bridge of her nose, “I don’t need this right now. I’ve already got enough on my plate. I bet your boss is ready to terminate me with how that meeting went.”

Hitting send on a picture of the blonde with Killian locked to her lips while she desperately shoved at him, “Numbers are more important; she’s not going to fire you. If anything she’s going to keep pushing you.”

The glimmer of a smile crept on thin lips. “I can only hope you are right.”

“I know I am. Hopefully, you’ll learn to trust me.” Pocketing his phone he gave a quick glance back to the hallway, “Your admirer is heading back this way.”

“Great.” She muttered under her breath. “Ugh, I am done for the night. I’d rather go home and lick my wounds, than deal with more of his awkwardness.”

“Luckily, I am sober. Would you like a lift?”

Emma glanced to Ruby who appeared engrossed in watching every move Graham made. ‘Rubes has a crush.’ She grimaced knowing accepting would lead to more trouble. “I appreciate the thought, but right now I don’t want to become an obligation. I can handle myself.” She politely declined the offer. “I’ll wait for my ride outside.” She answered before heading back to the bar.

Threading her way through the groups of people gathered close to the bar, she managed to catch her roommate’s attention. “Hey, what’s up?” Ruby’s features tightened with concern.

Squeezing in between the patrons huddled around the bar, “Killian made a pass at me, and you know I am not interested in him like that. I’m going home. Mind keeping him distracted while I slip out?”

“That bastard, want me to poison him?” Ruby’s deadpan reply left nothing up to interpretation.

“Woah, no.”

“Fine.” Scoffing her disappointment, “I’ll send Lena over.” Emma turned to leave, but Ruby pulled her back. “What about Graham?”

“You don’t really have poison, do you?”

“Some secrets are best left a mystery,” Ruby said with a wink.

“Mr. GQ is all yours. I’ll see you back at home.”

Her friend’s eyes traced over the handsome man leaning at the bar. Emma knew she had said the right thing. Slinking away, she retreated outside and slinked off to the alleyway. She preferred not to have another run in with Killian but didn’t want to stray too far from the bar in case she couldn’t get a ride.  

Emma spent her time watching people come and go from the bar in between staring at her phone as she watched the tiny animated car make it’s trek through the cartoonish streets to her location. 10 minutes away. Her mood soured. None of the men and women coming out the door held any appeal. No one made her pulse race or her skin tingle. She thought back to this afternoon seeing the woman gesturing from across the room. The blonde gulped realizing her interest in her boss may go far beyond idle curiosity. ‘Like I have a chance there.’

Her eyes tracked a large group entering the bar. Everyone looked happy, liked they belonged. She shook her head knowing that no matter how long she stays in one place with any group that feeling never arrives. Her phone buzzed in her hand causing her brow to furrow. The uber could not be that close yet; it had not been enough time. A notification for cancellation of her ride appeared as small droplets of water began to fall from the sky above.

“Fuck my life.” Google maps showed an accident on the freeway which most likely meant that finding another would prove hard. She tucked her hands in her jacket pockets and turned to walk toward home.

“Miss Swan?” A curious tone wavered in a familiar velvet tone. Emma’s eyes darted towards the running BMW pulled to the curb not far from where she stood.

The blonde leaned down to peer in the window. Water dripped from her nose as she noticed the smiling eyes of her director. “Miss Mills, what are you doing here?”

“Graham needed his spare set of keys that he keeps in his desk. What are you doing out in the rain?”

“Long story.”

The director responded with an appreciative hum before the intern heard the locks on the door click. “I guess you better get started on it, but I suggest getting in first.”

The rain picked up speed as Emma slipped into the leather seat. “I’m going to ruin the interior of your car.” She closed the door and put on her seat belt before turning to her boss’s boss. Blonde eyebrows shot up at the dark woman’s outfit: black leather pants and vest, red silk halter top with a black jacket. Green eyes traced the length of her legs appreciating how they conformed to her curves.

“You should have said you were busy. I could have walked home.” Timid and intrigued the blonde gulped as her eyes kept retracing the swath of skin on display in the gap between blouse and pants.

Regina scoffed at her remark, but her lips ticked upward watching the girl become more entranced with olive skin. “You already look like a drowned rat, and it was not coming down hard when I picked you up. Her red fingernails pointed to the much heavier drops falling. “I believe you owe me a story and an address.”

Emma rattled an address they would reach in two more minutes and opened her purse looking for her keys.

“Damn.”

“Language. I believe you were going to share your tale.”

“My tail.” Worried green met amused brown. “Oh, right. Most of the team came out for drinks tonight, even Graham joined us. After Belle and Killian drove me crazy all afternoon wanting to hear about how our meeting went, I decided this would be an easy way to get them to leave me alone. It seemed to work except the more Kilian drank, the more he seemed to believe that I liked him. Don’t get me wrong; those blue eyes are adorable, but he’s more like an annoying brother than someone I would consider taking home. Anyway, he made me angry. I went to the restroom to get away for a second. The drunken asshole followed me. When I came back out, he pushed me into the door and kissed me.”

Fiery anger burned in caramel eyes. “Please tell me you slapped him.”

“I didn’t. ButI did push him away and walk out. I can’t go back in there tonight which brings us to a new problem. My roommate works there, and she is the one who drove which means my keys are on the kitchen counter. I can’t get into the apartment.”

“Oh.” Regina eyes wrapped around the girl next to her. “Give me your left hand.”

Emma held her hand out like she expected it to be swatted harshly. Instead, the director took it in and flipped it over to inspect the redness along her wrist. Three red welts marred the skin. “Why are you still wearing the rubber band?” Her thumb delicately traced the injury.

“You didn’t tell me I could take it off?”

Brown eyebrows lifted as lips quirked. “I didn’t tell you to change clothes or have drinks with friends, but you did.”

“That’s different,” the intern defended. The downcast set of her eyes begged to differ.

“I see.”  The director’s red lips pursed, but the upward turn to them kept Emma from concern. The blonde felt intelligent eyes evaluating her appearance. “Does this mean I decide all your punishments?”

The blonde sucked in a breath and bit her lower lip. Regina tried to read the curiously concerned thoughts running through the younger woman’s mind.  “Miss Swan, you have seemed to show an inclination that I enjoy. But, I need your assurance that unlike your friends Mary Margaret and David that you know when to keep your mouth shut.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Bewildered Emma’s worried eyes plaintively stared at her.

“You intrigue me. I would like to introduce you to an alternative that I think you would enjoy. But, before I do I need a promise that anything that you hear or see tonight never gets shared with anyone at work. If you tell your roommate, she must not repeat it to anyone. Will you guarantee that?”

A timid nod is the only answer.

“Fine. I was on my way to visit with old friends at a very exclusive establishment. Have you ever heard of the Dragon’s Scale?”

“I can’t say that I have.”

They pulled into an underground parking lot. A security guard stood in front of an unmarked black door at the far end.

“Step out, please.  We need to adjust your clothes before we go in.” Take off your sweater.”

Emma ripped the wet garment from her torso without pausing.

“Pull those princess curls into a loose ponytail.” Wearing a thin cami leaving very little to the imagination, her lack of modesty did not bother her. Following directions, she put the rubber band to good use following the order perfectly.

The director slipped her jacket off and removed her vest. “I think this will fit.” She handed the garment to the blonde. “It’s a crime to cover those biceps anyway.”

Pale skin flushed pink with her compliment.

Regina’s smile grew as the woman followed every command to the letter. “Here are the basic rules.  1. Speak when spoken to, otherwise, leave that pretty little mouth closed. 2. Do not leave my side. If you need to go to the bathroom, let me know, and I will escort you. 3. You will address me as mistress. Do you have any questions?”

“No.”

Reaching into her inside her jacket to the interior pocket, Miss Mills pulled out a silver arm band. “This marks you as mine. Don’t remove it from your person.” The director intertwined their fingers leading the blonde into a new world.

 

 


	3. The World Remade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the 2 to 3 chapter dip into angstville. The characters weren't playing nice. Please don't blame me.

**_Earlier in the Evening_ **

Regina’s hands tightened around the steering wheel. She had spent days planning a romantic evening for the two of them; candlelight dinner, and ending the evening dancing at a jazz club bringing a speakeasy vibe back to life. The director clenched her jaws at her date’s response to the itinerary. Danielle’s scowl deepened as she watched Regina wrestle with her anger.

“I can’t believe you did this. I told you that I want to be more involved.”

Her olive-toned hand slammed down onto the car horn while she glared at the man jaywalking across a four-lane highway. “It’s only reservations. I know you love Italian food. How many times have you told me about a different restaurant you went to with someone else? Isabella’s is quiet and romantic; I thought that’s what you wanted.” Biting her lip, she neglected to bring up that when Dani mentioned visiting these places, she’s always accompanied by an ex-girlfriend or a former fling.

“What if I’m on a keto diet. Did you think of that?” The other woman’s jaw jutted out in defiance. “Why do you always do this? You assume too much and make me hate being around you.”

Regina sighed. “Danielle, we’ve been doing this on again off again thing for almost a year. We both have made reservations at restaurants a thousand times. Why is this one so different?”

“Because I want to be making the decisions.” She narrowed her eyes in challenge.

“I’m trying to share the decisions with you.” Exasperated, Regina turned the car onto the exit ramp ignoring the constant redirect from the navigation system.

“No, you are trying to take control. If anyone gets to call the shots; it's me.”

The director ran a frustrated hand through her hair and placed her elbow on the car door using it to support her throbbing head.

At the stoplight, she pulled a migraine tablet out of her purse and took a sip out of her water bottle.

“What? You aren’t even going to respond to me?”

Regina sighed, turned again and then steered onto the returning onramp.

“Why have we turned around?” Danielle stared unblinkingly at her.

“I don’t see the point in continuing. We have been trying to talk out whatever this is for months. You always say that you are willing to compromise, but then here we are fighting over me making reservations for dinner. I booked them at your favorite restaurant. I know it's your favorite because you have never failed to mention it in any conversation we have ever had about food.”

“You don’t have to get so bitchy about it, Regina.”

Cutting her eyes at her companion, the director accelerated a little faster than usual. Under her skin, she seethed. “Danielle, I’ve tried. I really have. You wanted to get to know each other first. Fine, we went places with friends. We went to the same parties. You wanted to have coffee dates; we did. The sex was great, but you say you want more. Whenever I try to do more, it has to be only on your terms. I don’t work that way. You know this.”

“You said we’d compromise.”

“Funny. I feel like I am the only one compromising. You asked me to quit visiting with ‘those friends’ of mine. So, I did. I haven’t seen anyone in ‘that’ crowd in months. I gave up part of myself thinking you would meet me halfway, but yet you are still demanding that every decision has to be yours. That isn’t a compromise. That’s a dictatorship. I can’t do that.”

“I have sacrificed.”

“Really, how? You still hang out with your ex-girlfriend even though I said it makes me uncomfortable. You went to a strip club last weekend together and then dancing. Your flatmate is another one of your exes. You wouldn’t go to dinner with me last week because the two of you had a weekend getaway planned. I don’t see what you have given up. So, tell me what is it that you changed?”

“I’m becoming more flexible for you.”

Fighting back a scathing disparaging remark, Regina turned her head slightly before responding. “Really, how is that going? I haven’t seen anything that’s different. Name one thing you did differently for me.”

Danielle used her hands to smooth non-existent wrinkles in her pants. “I canceled lunch with Cami when you said that I spent too much time with her.”

A scoffing snort came from Regina. “Was this before or after the weekend getaway?”

The purse of the woman’s lips answered for her.

“Right. You asked me to have you home by 10:30. I think I managed to do that much for you.” Unlike the moment she picked her date up, Regina did not bother getting out and opening the door.

“I’ll call you,” Danielle said flatly as she closed the door.

Feeling betrayed and tired of empty promises, she backed out of the drive to head home. Her mind replayed the years of their more of friends with benefits relationship than actual dating. ‘Why am I doing this to myself?’

She activated the voice commands on her car. “Call Mal.”

The phone rang a half dozen times before her friend answered. “Regina, where have you been?”

“Long story consisting of a controlling almost-girlfriend who doesn’t understand the concept of compromising.”

“Come by the club. We can chat and catch up. Maybe I can help you find a new distraction since you haven’t come out to play in a bit.”

“Gladly. I could use a fun night out.”

Her Bluetooth cut in with an incoming call from Graham. “I’m afraid I have to go. Duty calls. See you in few.” Her lips twitched into a slight smirk as she accepted the call. “Good evening, Graham. And to what do I owe the honor of this call?”

The loud noises of the bar flooded the car. “I was wondering if you needed rescuing. Danielle has been known to push your buttons a bit. And, I will admit I was worried.”

A loud slurring voice complained loudly, “She’s being such a bitch, Love, I mean how can she say no to this.”

“Hold on a sec, Regina.” She heard him tell Kilian to settle down.

“Graham, what’s wrong? What are you doing with Mr. Jones?”

Worry crawled under her skin and parked. “It seems Killian made a move on your favorite intern. She’s run out of here trying to get away.”

She nibbled her lower lip trying to decide her next move. “Where are you?”

“Cheshire Cat on Fifth.” She felt the smile in his tone. “Are you going to rescue the damsel in distress? It would be such a you sort of thing to do. And, I think Emma would be open to it. I am 100% sure she isn’t interested in Killian. As far as I can tell she hasn’t looked at anyone all night the way she looked at you in that dress today.”

“Stop matchmaking. I know you think I should give up on Danielle. I’m just not sure yet.

_*****_

**_This marks you as mine. Don’t remove it from your person.” The director intertwined their fingers leading the blonde into a new world._ **

The director’s words replayed in her mind over and over for the next two hours.

A security guard opened a solid steel door. Clutching onto Regina’s hand like a lifeline, they stepped into a dimly lit hallway holding little else than a concierge desk where a twenty-something raven-haired woman waited.

“Good evening, Mistress Mills. Mother is expecting you in the VIP lounge. Will you need any other services this evening?”

Regina released Emma’s hand to sign the guest register while she spoke with the girl. “No, Lily. Thank you. But, my guest tonight is new, so I can’t imagine I will need anything further. Maybe, if she ever returns with me, she might enjoy seeing the rest of the facility. Not today.”

Lily smirked. “You brought a newborn to the Dragon’s Scale?”

Mills laughed heartily. “No, I brought a fetus. She has yet to be born into this life, but give it time. Her natural instincts tell me that she might find her home with us.”

The blonde shifted nervously on her feet trying to understand what the two women meant while she studied the rich textured walls. Heavy fabrics and leather chairs adorned the area. Emma could make out the pulsing thrum of a bass line; she felt it in her feet more than she heard it. She stepped closer to the wall and ran her fingers across its velveteen surface.

A soft touch to her shoulder brought her back to the present. “Miss Swan, I would like you to meet Lily.”

The concierge held out her hand. Unsure, the blonde eye’s met her companion’s for assurance before quickly shaking hands.

“My god, she’s green.” With a disconcerting laugh, Lily opened an unmarked door suddenly surrounding them in a wall of sound. “Welcome to the Dragon’s Scale, Emma. There is nothing else like it.”

The blonde gulped. Unconsciously her hand sought Regina’s. Emma's head reeled knowing how far out of her depth she had dove, yet gaining strength by such a simple touch.  The brunette’s eyes searched the wide clear emerald eyes captivated by the room. Overloaded with strange images, the tug of her hand pulled them through the throng of revelers.

“This way.”

‘Is this a dream?’ Emma’s brain refused to believe what her eyes witnessed. Very little of what she saw made sense. A man with a rubber ball strapped into his mouth comfortably lying in the lap of another; a woman being bound in rope while dangling from a pole for all to see, and over the din of the music she heard the crack of a whip which sent alarming tingles into regions she did not want to think about right now. Although the dance floor resembled every other on the planet, the booths and tables surrounding it came from another world entirely. The waiters and waitresses all wore tall black collars and little else--they were the ordinary people as far as she could tell.

“Emma.” Regina’s voice seduced her back into the here and now. “What’s my name?”

The blonde gulped down air; her eyes shifted to take in more of her surroundings before her eyes met the woman next to her. In the marrow of her bones, she felt like a kindergartner standing outside an elementary school holding on to her mother’s hand before rushing in to meet her new teacher: lost, inadequately prepared, but in the hands of someone who will not fail to keep her safe. “Mistress,” she whispered.

“Very good.” Regina squeezed a pale hand. “Are you okay or is this too much?”

The blonde’s heart lodged in her throat as a woman stopped in front of them leading a man by a black patent leather leash and collar. Seconds later, the man held the chair while the woman took her seat, then he dropped to his knees beside her smiling as if these events happened everywhere any day.

Emma absorbed every detail of the couple’s interaction as long fingernails caressed his scalp lovingly, but possessive.

“Pet?” A breathy purr of the title vibrated against Emma’s ear. A thrill trickled down her spine, leaving her nape in a wash of cold but pleasant excitement.

Emma nodded quickly. “I am doing well, mistress.” Though her voice shook and Regina’s title came out in a pre-pubescent squeak, the smile on her lips pleased the woman beside her.

Resuming their path through the first floor, Miss Mills stopped where a man in a tuxedo blocked a set of stairs leading to the mezzanine.

“Good evening, Mistress Mills.” The man’s eyes never fell on Emma; he behaved as if she did not exist.

“Hello, August. Mal is expecting me.”

He touched his earpiece and nodded his head before moving the velvet rope aside. “Yes, ma’am. She’s in her usual booth at the back. I hope you have a nice night.”

He bowed as the two women slipped up the spiral staircase. The luxurious space felt smaller, more secure. The room held a half dozen black leather couches and chaise lounges. A few feet from the bar sat an extra large booth with only a lone occupant.

“Regina, I’m so glad you came.” Ice blue eyes shined brightly in the darkness. “Who is this? Lily, says that you brought in a virgin.” The words she spoke held disdain and disbelief in equal measure.

With a quick incline of her head, Regina motioned for the blonde to join them in the booth. She penned the young blonde between the wall and herself, keeping a barrier between the club owner and her intern. “She’s not lying. My companion has no real experience. She’s interested. I know she is. And, this opportunity presented itself. Fate put her in my path tonight.” The brunette turned her attention on the girl sitting beside her enraptured by the clubgoers. She smoothed the baby curls springing out around the blonde’s ears before she tipped Emma’s chin to face her.

“Do you see anything you like?”

Emma swallowed. “I’m not sure, mistress. There is just so much to see.” Her voice sounded breathy and a little desperate. The girl shifted in her seat closing the distance between her and her mistress.

The older woman’s heart soared at the big kittenish eyes on display. Shaking in excitement and fear, adrenaline overload had darkened to emerald. The mistress enjoyed the girl’s needy nature and the instant trust they seemed to share.

A waitress brought drinks and cut pieces of fruit.

“Open.”

Green eyes closed in contentment as Emma’s mouth closed around the orange wedge her mistress slipped between her lips. She chewed slowly savoring the taste. Coffee eyes eclipsed to black; Regina wiped the stray juice from the girl’s mouth with her thumb. “Good girl. Would you like more?”

Emma whispered bowing her head so that her eyes did not meet those of the woman next to her. “Yes, please, mistress.”

Due to a lack of control, the blonde’s tongue accidentally came in contact with one of the digits holding the piece of pineapple to her lips.

“Regina.” A raised voice cut across the room. A long-legged brunette in floral designer dress stalked toward their table — anger oozing from her being. “You drop me at home after a small argument and then have the audacity to appear here when you know how I feel about this place. And, to add insult to injury where did you get the little lost Annie here.”

The accusing finger burned into her retinas. Feeling small, the blonde closed in on herself barely noticing that Regina’s fingers tightened around hers.

*****

The door to her apartment swung open to a broad, knowing grin, “Going straight home? Hmm.” Ruby smugly asked, resting her weight against the door.

“Ugh, Rubes, let me in.”

Sparing a minute to think, “Uh, no. First a truth, then may you gain entry. The Evil Queen, since when did you start fancying her?”

“Great, I’m guessing Graham’s here?”

“Don’t deflect.” The Irish lilt carried from behind the door. Ruby tilted her head and zeroed in on Emma.

“Fantastic.” She mumbled under her breath. “Since a while ago, but I thought it was wishful thinking and hopelessly pointless to talk about. I mean have you seen her? She’s like this amazing fully functioning adult, and I’m me. Can I please come in or do I need to book a room at the motel so you and Mr. GQ can finish you romantic endeavors?”

“Did she just say ‘romantic endeavors’? Might as well have said ‘Coitus’ and call it a day.”   Graham’s gruff laughter filled the air. “She even sounds like the Evil Queen. Who else uses those phrases other than these two? What planet are you from?”

She sighed and leaned against the wall. “Can I please enter my home now? I would prefer not to talk about Regina like that after what happened tonight.”

A hairy arm wrapped around Ruby’s torso pulling her back and lifting as the door opened further. Graham held it open; Ruby’s eyes shot daggers at him. “What happened with Regina? If she was with you, why are you home? You shouldn’t sound sad. Why do you sound sad?” She closed the door behind her and locked it before kicking her boots off.

Ruby pointed at the leather encasing the blonde’s upper body. “Um. Emma that isn’t your vest.”

Against her will, her whole torso flushed red. “Shit. I forgot to give it back, and get my sweater. Fucking hell.”

“Sexy band. I used to have one just like it.” Emma’s eyes shot up into her hairline with the knowledge the man gave her. ‘He used to be hers?’

Graham disappeared into the kitchen and came back carrying a glass of an amber liquid. “It’ll calm your nerves. Now, please, will you tell me what happened? I feel a little responsible.”

A guilty look crossed his features. “I might have called in the cavalry when you ran out the door.”

Emma’s eyebrows raised. “She drove to the bar to rescue me.” Fatigue began to overwhelm her senses. The blonde moved to curl into her favorite chair; she lay her head on her knees as she spoke through closed eyelids. “I can’t believe she felt I deserved the attention.” Tired, but feeling better about how the night had gone, she looked up at Graham. “Why would she do that for me? I knew she already had plans when I got in the car. Her clothes made that clear, but I didn’t expect…”

Putting some effort into the conversation, she dropped her feet to the floor and sipped the liquor again before uttering her real question. “If she’s serious about Danielle, why did she rescue me?”

Startled by the question, he took a seat on the coffee table across from her. He bore a puzzled expression. “How do you know about Dani?”

“She may or may not have heard from a friend about Regina showing up with me at a certain club.”

His jaw dropped open. In absolute wonder, he glanced to Ruby and back to Emma. “Let me get this straight. Did she take you to Dragon’s Scale? And, Danielle showed up, came inside to yell at Miss Mills. Are you serious?”

“I wish I wasn’t.” She put her glass on the coffee table before pushing herself to her feet. “Things were going great until she appeared. After that, I might as well have not been there. I felt invisible.”

He patted her back as she hugged Ruby good night. “Damn. Things might not be as bad as they seem If she took you there, then she must be very interested in you.”

Emma wanted to believe him. She leaned back using her weight to close her bedroom door. ‘If I hear from her by Monday, I will know I have a chance.’ A gnawing fear told her not to expect too much.


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't shoot the writer! I promise the next chapter will fix it. I also think we finally get to something sexy next chapter if Xevn can get to feeling well enough to write. I will be on Spring Break this week. I can't promise when chapter 5 will arrive due to all those things. However, I can say the story part of 5 is written. And, 2 other 2-5 shot entries into this same series. Basically, in every entry, it will be a different version of E & R. The only constants are that Mal and the Dragon's Scale will be there, two women will be forming a relationship and it will be a flavor of bdsm. I hope you don't mind that my brain is going in a lot of directions right now. The pay off looks entertaining.

**_Monday_ **

 

Emma curled her hair with extreme care this morning. She wanted the full princess effect. Every day she chose to dress more professionally than everyone in her department, except Belle. Killian often wore the same clothes multiple days in a row. Mary Margaret dressed as if she had escaped from an Amish community; David hadn’t let go of his frat boy look; and Peter, Fred, and Hans needed to quit shopping at the Gap. She took one more glance at herself in the mirror. Her navy blouse had sheer sleeves letting the world see her arms, the pinstriped slacks made her legs look miles long, and the three-inch heels accentuated the firmness of her ass. Feeling good about her impression, the intern grabbed her handbag, lunch and to go cup of coffee before dashing for her car.

 

Her twenty-minute commute usually bored her terribly; today, she spent the entire trip watching for a black Mercedes and praying for the call or text that had not arrived all weekend long.

 

“Maybe, she doesn’t have my number. She didn’t ask, and I didn’t offer,” she exclaimed loudly to no one as she pulled into her parking space. 

 

She glanced at her watch and relished her fifteen-minute head start this morning. With an extra swing to her hips, she sauntered across the parking lot and stopped at her favorite reserved spot. Turning her eyes to the windows, Emma felt disappointment that the bright morning sun prevented her from seeing if Regina watched her from above or not. She pulled the thank you note she had painstakingly written Sunday from her purse and slipped it between the glass and the seal on the driver’s side door. After no word from the woman Saturday, she needed to express her appreciation.

 

With a spring in her step that she has never known she entered the building with her head held high.

  
  


******

  
  


Regina stepped into her office at 7:30 a.m. She hated the ungodly traffic that hounded her drive. She hated her cellphone that Danielle continued to text every fifteen minutes all weekend long. Using the Keurig in her office, she forced caffeine into her system. The Evil Queen could not reign in her dominion without something to awaken her blackened soul first thing in the morning. Holding her first cup of the day, she stepped to the window in time to see gorgeous blonde curls blowing in the wind. Her brow furrowed watching the blond pushing something into her driver’s side window.

 

She stalked over to her desk desperate to have an answer. Had the woman given up so quickly?

 

She pushed the black button to her intercom system. “Graham.”

 

“Yes, Miss Mills.”

 

“I believe Miss Swan has ventured to return something that belongs to me. Can you go retrieve whatever she put on the driver’s side of my car?”

 

Ten minutes later, she held the envelope between her plump lips rereading the sweet words on the card. How could those few interactions leave such an impression on the girl? She hated how Danielle had wrecked their evening. She hated the club and all that it stood for, yet she stalked in to stake her claim to a woman she could not have dinner with without World War III erupting. “Oh, Miss Swan, what am I going to do about you?” She sniffed the perfume on the card that reminded her of the woman whose sweater she had not washed because she enjoyed the sent of the woman’s skin that lingered inside its fabric.

  
  


*****

  
  


In the breakroom, Emma gathered her water bottle and tuna salad from the refrigerator and sat at the small table. Opening the book she wanted to read on her phone, she focused on her lunch, not her surroundings.

 

“Aye, Love. You know you didn’t have to get dolled up to give me an apology.” Killian plopped down in the chair across from him.

 

“Kill, no offense, but what have I done today that makes you think I would apologize. I’m not interested. I have never been interested. I will never be interested. That won’t be changing,” Emma snapped.

 

Realization dawned in crystal blue eyes. “Shit, Swan, I’m sorry. I thought you were.”

 

She shook her head no, leaving no room for misunderstanding. “Not even close.”

 

“So all of this, it’s for someone else.”

 

She raised her eyebrows in response but said nothing. He could interpret it however he wanted.

 

Giving her a wicked wink. “Good luck, Love. Whoever it is, Swan, they are very lucky.”

 

He grabbed his coffee and beat it out of the break room with a speed he never used. She hated hurting his feelings, but a wave of relief flooded her system knowing she would be dealing with that anymore.

  
  


**_Tuesday_ **

  
  


Regina had not set foot on their floor once on Monday. Looking at the overcast weather with a chance of rain, Emma decided her curls could be tamed by making a french braid that ended between her shoulder blades. Error on the side of caution, she chose an asymmetrical wide necked tunic and skirt which she paired with high heeled boots. She wore silver bangles on both her wrists and a teardrop pendant around her neck. She hoped the director would appreciate her efforts. She slipped out the door with enough time to spare to pick up a coffee and muffin on her way in.

 

Thirty minutes later Emma stepped off the elevator at the executive floor and placed a cup of coffee and a pastry on Graham’s desk.

 

“Could you deliver this to her for me?”

  
  


His kind eyes met hers. “I take it you haven’t heard from her.”

 

“No, I haven’t, but she’s been busy I bet.” Certainly, anyone could tell she did not believe the words falling from her lips, but she did not want to think that Miss Mills had lost interest so quickly.

 

His mouth made a thin line. “This thing with Danielle...you may have to give her time.” 

 

His kind words hurt. All weekend the intern had considered all the possibilities their relationship could bring; she had neglected to remember she was the side piece, the other woman, not the one in the relationship.

 

“Right. Sorry. If you don’t think she would want this, you can have it.”

 

She strained to keep the tears from falling and ruining her makeup.

  
  


******

 

The director’s heart caught in her throat at the pain the blonde’s voice. A large part of her hated using Graham to shut down this flirtation. It needed to be done. Regina never intended to hurt that beautiful soul, but Danielle had a fair point. Their relationship needed time to develop or not. Stringing the girl along for something that may never happen would be cruel. She remembered the feel of the blonde gripping her hand, the excitement in her eyes watching the club, the pride she found in wearing her mark. The girl felt no shame, fear or offense to anything taking place in that room.

 

Then, Danielle arrived. In fairness, the night they met the darker haired woman for the first time was in that club; a drunken Danielle brought in unaware of what lies inside, against her wishes, by another of Mal’s friends. Seeing revulsion in her eyes and more than a little fear, Regina rescued her. They had walked to a nearby coffee shop and talked for hours. That began an almost relationship that never seemed to get off the ground. Miss Colter, worked as a high profile divorce lawyer in the family courts. The woman could command a courtroom like no one else. She expected her directions to be followed, her wishes fulfilled. She radiated greatness that Regina respected and appreciated greatly. But, that made Regina’s interests and hobbies an issue. 

 

Regina squeezed the bridge of her nose as one tear made its escape. She must decide between the two: with Emma, she could explore and enjoy everything the life had to offer; with Danielle, she would have an equal in almost every way. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. He fingers itched to play with long blonde curls. She wished she had kissed the woman good night, to know what she might be leaving behind.

  
  


**_Thursday_ **

 

“Congratulations, Emma. Your probationary period ends today.” Mary Margaret’s overly chipper mood irritated the blonde.

 

“Thanks.” The clipped response made her immediate boss’s smile fall.

 

“Aren’t you happy here?”

 

“Has our director come to the floor even once this week?” Emma asked, but knew the answer before she uttered it.

 

“No, why?” Miss White turned and looked at the elevator. “Did she yell at you are something? Is that why you look like you lost your best friend?”

 

The blonde sighed. “No, she didn’t yell or anything. It doesn’t matter. I was wondering can you tell me if it’s possible to do a lateral transfer? I passed my certifications for Oracle, Microsoft, and Linux while I was interning. Coding is much more my speed than dealing with customer service.” 

  
  


“Oh, you’ve been busy.” Her department head looked saddened by the knowledge. 

 

“It’s not like you still wouldn’t see me often. We would still be on the same floor and have the same lunch times. And, we could become friendlier because you wouldn’t be my boss.”

 

The smaller woman clapped her hands together a few times. “That is so true. Let me make a few phone calls. If the position is available, you would have to get the director to sign off on it. She would be losing an employee. The IT people answer to Director Fa. She’s not the friendliest, but she gets the job done.”

 

**_Friday_ **

 

As the week progressed Emma’s zeal for dressing for work waned. This morning she slid on a gray pencil skirt and searched for her favorite sweater only to realize the Evil Queen had not returned it. The sharp pain in her heart should not be there, but every thought of their night together brought it back. She bit her lower lip and contemplated what she should do. Since her conversation with her department head, she had filled out the necessary forms but lost the will to ask for the required interview with Director Mills for her signature. Emma’s eyes rested on the vest and armband sitting on top of her dresser. She chose a black short sleeved cowl neck sweater that accentuated her muscular frame. She wore her favorite ankle boots. The woman staring back at her in the mirror looked more professional than the rest of her team but less happy.

 

Before leaving the house, she found a brown paper gift bag and carefully placed the vest in the bottom. She wore the armband. She wanted to sear the feeling of the metal against her skin into memory. Getting out of her car, she took the longer route to the front door to miss stepping foot on the reserved section of the lot. She did not want to know if the director would be in today.

 

From the moment she sank into her cubicle, she worked diligently. At half-past four, she stopped working on printing off the necessary documents for her request. She removed all personal effects from her cubicle, granted they consisted of a heat sensitive coffee mug that looked like a Gameboy and a picture of Ruby and Granny. She sighed before grabbing a pen and paper to explain the contents of the bag.

 

She had dreaded this part more than she did anything else. At precisely five minutes to five, Emma picked up her purse and the smaller bag. She gave a friendly wave to Mary Margaret but chose to not let anyone else know her plans.

 

She moved toward the elevator.

 

“Swan, you joining us for drinks tonight?” David asked cluelessly as ever.

 

She shook her head. “Not tonight. I have other plans. Thank you for asking. Maybe next week.” 

 

She pushed the button to the executive floor. She chewed her lip as she had done most of the week. The many bloody and raw spots near her gumline could attest to the frequency of this habit. When the door opened, Graham had the desk phone to his ear rapidly writing notes.

“I see. I can handle that.”

 

He motioned for Emma to wait, but instead, she sat the bag on his desk. “I’d appreciate it if you would deliver this when you can.”

 

“Can you hold on just a second? You have a delivery.” Emma cut him off with a hand a shake of her head. 

 

“Don’t bother. Regina’s avoided me all week. There’s no need to make this an in-person thing. I would appreciate it if you would give her the bag and this. Thanks. She dropped a sealed interoffice envelope on his desk. “Have a nice weekend.” 

 

She could tell he sensed something was off about her. “Emma, I’m sure she would speak to you if only you…”

 

Her head ducked down before turning back to him with pain in her eyes she responded. “I’m fairly sure you are wrong about that. Oh, wait.” She pulled the band off of her arm and dropped into the bag. “I almost forgot I needed to return that too. I’ll see you later.” 

 

“Graham, Graham. What’s wrong?” The sexy raspiness of Regina’s voice tugged at her heartstrings.

 

Leaving him staring after her, cradling the phone to his chest she knew he could not make sense of what he witnessed. As the elevator door hid her from view, she heard him answer his boss. 

  
  


*****

 

“What do you mean something is wrong with Emma? She’s been here all week. Her stats are fabulous. I have signed off on the paperwork to move her from being a paid intern to a full-time salaried employee. What else is there?” Only, Regina knew the girl deserved an explanation instead of ghosting her as she had.

 

She blinked not comprehending what he said. He walked in and placed a bag on her desk and a series of documents. “You are losing her. She’s requested a transfer to Tech Services. Apparently, while she worked here, she continued working on her IT certifications. She is more than qualified. Miss Fa has room on her team. I don’t think you can refuse the request.”

 

“No. No, I can’t.” Regina’s voice cracked. Emma would still be on the same floor but in a different division. Their paths would still cross now and again. Seeing her on an almost daily basis would not be an option. The director choked back the ridiculous tears filling her eyes. She had wanted space to think and to give Danielle time; this is what she wanted, right?

“What’s in the bag?”

 

“I didn’t open it. I thought it might be personal.” He brow arched smelling the lie. She reached in and pulled out her leather vest from last Friday, and froze when the sliver of metal brushed her fingers. She wouldn’t, would she?

 

A piece of yellow paper fell out of the folded vest.

 

Miss Mills,

 

Last weekend, I believed you had a choice to make, and I needed to give you space to make it. Foolishly I began this week by attempting to reach out to you even though it felt wrong. Then, much to my surprise, I realized I am the other woman. I can’t begin to tell you how much that thought crushed me. That is not who either one of us are. You have no decision to make. I know that now. I have seen and met Danielle. She is an amazing woman, a force to be reckoned with much like you are. I genuinely believe the two of you are brilliant women and obviously are better suited for each other than I could ever be. I appreciate that you came to my rescue. I don’t know why you were willing to interrupt your evening for me, but I guess the why doesn’t matter. You did. I am grateful. 

 

In less than a day you introduced me to myself in a way that I never anticipated. I have had a few days to think about things. I will still look for my place in the world. It will take time, but I will find my place. I have been on my own for most of my life doing this alone won’t be anything new for me. I am returning your armband. A large part of me covets it for myself. I’m not going to lie and tell that it isn’t killing me to give it back, but if I keep it, I will cling to a dream that I didn’t even know I had. I’m not willing to do that to either one of us. You were so kind, and I took advantage of it. I will be sorry eternally for all of the discomfort and anguish I have caused you.

 

With all that being said, I have included my paperwork for my transfer. You have been one of the most hands-on and visible employers I have ever seen. My presence ruined that; a fact that makes me more than a little ill. You should be able to come to the floor and speak to whomever you choose without worrying about my presence. If you do not accept my transfer, I will be forced to resign. The decision is yours. Feel free to have Graham pass the message. You should not need to waste any more of your time on me.

 

Respectfully yours,

 

Emma Swan

  
  


**_4 a.m. Monday Morning_ **

 

“Come on, Emma. You have been holed up in your room for days. I don’t work tonight. I’m making enchiladas, and we can watch movies until bedtime.”

 

Ruby’s words played on repeat as she dry heaved. A cold sweat covered her arms, face, and back.

 

“Open the door,” Ruby demanded again. 

 

The blonde supported her head on the arm crossing over the wide porcelain bowl. Her whole body ached. “It’s not locked,” she slurred. Her head feeling hazier by the minute.

 

Ruby flinched seeing the state of her cousin. The young woman wearing only a tank top and panties looked to be barely awake. Emma’s sunkissed skin held a sickly green pallor. “How long have you been like this? Why didn’t you come to tell me you were sick?”

 

The blonde’s eyes blinked open. She licked her dry lips. “Can you get me a Gatorade? I swear my tongue is larger than normal.” 

 

Ruby returned quickly and opened the bottle before giving it to her. “You didn’t answer. How long, Em?”

 

“I dunno. Right after I went to bed. Elevenish I think. I don’t think I have much fluid left in me. Sooner or later it’s gotta stop.”The blonde tried to lift her head. She swallowed thickly as a wave of dizziness coursed through her body. “Do you think you could call in sick for me?”

 

Ruby raised an eyebrow at the request. Through their lives together, Emma rarely called in sick to work or school. To ask for someone else to do it for her, that went against everything she knew about the woman. 

 

“Sure.”

 

The next time Emma became aware of the world around her someone stuck a needle in her arm. “Who are you?” She slurred again confused at the EMT leaning over her. The rhythmic rocking of the world around her did not help either.

 

They turned a corner and lined her up, then transferred her to a bed. Emma watched the people around her work for a few minutes before her eyelids grew too heavy again.

  
  


*****

 

“What do you mean she isn’t here?” The vein in Regina’s forehead throbbed menacingly at Graham. “Find her. If she is not sitting in that chair to discuss her impending transfer within the next fifteen minutes, she won’t need the transfer paperwork or a resignation letter. I will fire her myself.” She seethed. She knew when she said the words she would never follow through, but her assistant had grown accustomed to her blowing everything out of proportion some mornings when her emotions ran too hot and cold.

 

Regina pushed to her feet moving to the window. She checked the parking lot for that hideous yellow monstrosity. Her hands shook in frustration. ‘Why didn’t I speak to her last week? Why did I have to make it into a do or die moment now? Why do I need to see her?’

 

Graham reappeared in her doorway. Visibly shaken, he wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks. “Emma called in sick. Her cubicle is empty. Mary Margaret said her roommate called it in. Ruby said that Emma had food poisoning and was transported to the hospital.”

 

Regina’s sagged against the glass. “I guess she isn’t avoiding me then.” The words came out in little more than a whisper, but her assistant knew her too well.

 

“She’s struggled with what happened. Danielle showing up threw her for a loop. She doesn’t know what to think.” He walked up behind his boss and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Emma’s parents were teenagers when they had her. Days old, they abandoned her to her grandmother and skipped town. Emma hears from them once in a blue moon. Can you imagine knowing your parents raised the younger siblings, but not you? Granny raised Emma and Ruby. Ruby’s mom overdosed when she was a little girl. I’m not saying you did anything wrong, but know that she doesn’t trust lightly.”

 

She leaned her head against his. Behind closed doors, their friendship allowed him to say what no else could. “She knows that. But, the life she wants requires her to feel that with her partner.”

 

Her shoulder length hair blocked him from seeing the pain on her face. “Finish figuring out what you and Danielle are and are not. Emma won’t be rushing into anyone else’s arms anytime soon.”

 

“She’s waiting for me.” She turned to face him shocked.

 

“No. Emma is wary of people. Ruby’s stunned you got as close as you did. Emma doesn’t do that with anyone.”

 

A sad smile crawled across her face. “Would you mind going by the hospital? Could you make sure she’s okay?”

 

“I’m sure she will be fine as long as she never lets Ruby cook again.”

 

The director laughed for the first time in days. Guilt and longing weighed heavily. “You might want to follow that advice too.”

  
  
  
  



	5. The Little Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma get on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be NSFW. The characters are not cooperating.

One Month Later

“You can go in. She’s expecting you.” Danielle carried in a plastic bag with two take away lunches as she opened the heavy office door.

“I don’t care whether I’m not next in the queue or not. I am the CLBO Director. If my computer does not work it is not a crisis; it is _the_ crisis. Without me, one-third of our employees cannot do their jobs. Do you understand? I need a tech here yesterday.”

She paused listening to someone on the other end of the line. Danielle pursed lips in distaste at her girlfriend raising her voice at whomever she spoke too.

“You catch more flies with honey, darling.”

The sneer aimed at her direction should have been a clear sign to stop talking, but the counselor never backed down when Regina showed any signs of dominance. That little detail continued to worry a raw spot in their relationship like a tiny rock in a shoe. Some of the time the director could happily overlook it. Today, it festered.

“Says the woman that screamed at our waiter last night for spilling water on the carpet.”

“It’s his job, Regina.”

“You do realize I was speaking to the person that it is their job to make sure I can do mine.” Her eyes burned with anger she had shoved down for weeks.

“Are they sending someone?” Dropping the bag on Regina’ desk, she pulled out two salads.

“Yes, she didn’t have anyone available that normally handles these sorts of IT problems. Instead, she is sending someone who oversees the servers for the entire West Coast operations. Whoever it is, they are overqualified. I don’t care. I want to be able to hold my video conference at 2.” Regina lifted the lid on her lunch spying the walnuts immediately. She put the top back on the box pushing the offending meal away from her.

Danielle rolled her eyes. “There cannot be anything wrong with it. You said to bring something that wouldn’t drip onto your clothes. You didn’t want to look slovenly on video.”

The director leaned back in her chair and squeezed the bridge of her nose. A migraine burned at the back of her eyelids. “Can you list my food allergies, please?”

“Shellfish, soy and...walnuts. I’m sorry. I didn’t think about it when I ordered lunch. We can pick the nuts off.”

The look Regina gave her stopped Danielle in her tracks. “I’ve told you how serious my reactions are.” She held up her right wrist where red streaks bloomed across the skin. “I need you and the salads out of here now. I don’t want to look like a puffer fish at 2.”

Standing, the lawyer closed the lid on her lunch and slipped both back in the bags. “This isn’t working, is it?”

“No.” The director’s eyes moved to the floor. “I think we have fun sometimes, but as a couple…”

“I spend too much time trying to run over you. And, you spend all your energy holding back.”

Pleading brown met melancholy hazel. “I think that night I turned the car around, we should have called it quits.”

Danielle leaned against the open doorway. “If Roni hadn’t mentioned the girl you were with that night, I wouldn’t have come to the club. I shouldn’t have. Watching you feeding her, that was the happiest, most relaxed I’ve ever seen you.”

A small sob snuck its way out of Regina’s mouth. “I let her go for you.” Needing her privacy while her now ex left, Regina excused herself to her ensuite in her office. She repaired the smudges to her makeup. Not a day had gone by over the last few weeks that she didn’t wish she had called Emma, sent her a get well card, an email. Something. She sighed. Surely Emma has moved on by now.

“Graham, I’m going to go find lunch. Someone from IT will be here shortly to fix my connection to the network. Be a dear and get this sorted before I return.”

He gave her a soft smile. “Of course, are you sure you wouldn’t rather order in?”

“No, I need to not be alone with my thoughts right now.”

As much as she wanted to ask Graham about what had happened to her Swan in the last few weeks, fear prevented her from broaching the subject. She stood still pondering too long in front of his desk. He gave her an awkward and concerned smile as she waved off to the elevators.

*****

Graham: Regina. Hurry back. There is an issue with the network. We need you here to sign off on the expense.

“Do you promise that you will let me know as soon as she responds that she is on her way?” Emma wiped her sweaty hand on her jeans before she continued her work. “Of all the days and all the offices why was it that her fiber optic termination patch died now?” the blonde huffed again. Instantly regretting her choice to dress down for the day, not that Regina would notice or care, but jeans, t-shirt, and vans would not leave the impression she wished. Pushing her heavy glasses up her nose again, the tech carefully unscrewed the wires, unlinked the fiber optic cables and began switching out the plate. “Crap. I didn’t bring tweezers. I need a paperclip. Can you get me one?”

“Get it yourself. Pull out the center drawer, left-hand side.”

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. “You are telling me to open the Evil Queen’s drawers without permission.” She huffed.

“It’s not like you wouldn’t love to get into her drawers. Quit pretending you wouldn’t, Em.” The assistant laughed lightly at the profuse blush lighting the woman’s skin.

With most people, these comments would irritate her, but Graham had appeared in her apartment more mornings than not covered in Ruby’s lipstick, sleep deprived, and happy. She had grown accustomed to his endless teasing about her unrequited crush.

“Did you ask her what time she plans to be back? I want to be long gone before she sets foot in here.” Emma crawled the small space between the wall and desk. She pulled the drawer open, snatched the needed item only to freeze in place. In one of the office trays in her desk, Emma recognized her own handwriting in one the folded papers. She fingered the silver band that rested on top. “She kept them.” Her voice cracked as unwanted emotions boiled to the surface. Her eyes watered. She wiped the accumulating moisture from the corner of her eye smudging her glasses. “Damn.” She pulled the thick black frames from her nose and dropped them on the credenza next to where she worked bent over and on her knees. Unbending then folding the paperclip, she made makeshift tweezers to ease the wires into the tiny holes. With speed and accuracy, she reconnected everything and screwed the plate to the wall.

“I think that about does it. Graham, let me make sure her connection is set, but I think she’s good to go.” She turned to look over her shoulder to where he sat across from the massive desk with a shit-eating grin she knew too well.

“Hello, Emma.” Regina sat next to Graham with her legs crossed, the picture of elegance. The woman’s soft smile aimed directly at her had her heart pounding in her chest.

The blonde blinked trying to make sense of the moment. “Graham, your lunch is on your desk. I would like a few minutes alone with Emma.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The teasing tone he tossed over his shoulder worried the girl still frozen on her knees.

Snapping back to why she came to the office in the first place, she walked on her knees to Regina’s laptop and tested the connection. Relieved everything worked, Emma pushed to her feet. Anxiety emanated from Emma’s figure; she looked around the room for something to do or a place to sit that did not increase their proximity. The kindness in Regina’s eyes inexplicably hurt.

Sensing the younger woman’s distress, the director stood from her chair. “Emma, take a look out my window.”

Tense and graceless, the blonde squeezed through the space between the desk and credenza rather than walking between the Evil Queen and her desk; Coffee eyes flashed with understanding. With her arms crossed in front of her chest, Emma looked out the window.

“I want to tell you a story.” The soft lips tickled her ear as Regina spoke. “There once was a lonely Evil Queen. Her girlfriend was also a queen. They made sense on paper because they had so much in common, but no matter how they tried they were like two puzzle pieces that did not fit together.”

Deft fingers pulled the elastic band from Emma’s ponytail freeing her long blonde hair to cascade down her back. “ Love and compatibility are not equations; many things look good on paper when the reality is the opposite. While the two queens struggled to find their way, a lovely little swan appeared. Golden and beautiful, the little swan fought to appear brave and strong.”

Fingernails scraped against her scalp sweeping her hair to the side. “She held her head up high as she walked in the building each day. The Evil Queen saw this and admired the girl. She dressed well, worked hard and showed dedication day after day.”

The Queen's nose traced delicately down the slender neck on display causing Emma to pant. “Shortly after her arrival, the girl began to gaze up at the Queen’s window with longing every morning when she arrived and when she left; how the queen wished her heart were free to meet that little swan.”

A soft bite into her pulse point made Emma’s knees buckle. “There came a time when the queen made a mistake; and, the swan lost heart. She disappeared for a few days. On the first day of her reappearance, she did not look up. And, the Queen’s heart broke; she knew she had damaged the little swan without meaning.”

Strong arms wrapped around the blonde’s torso, hands fell to her waist holding her close. “The swan was precious to her, but her allegiance to another kept her from speaking up. As time went on, the queen saw less and less of the little swan. She feared that the cygnet’s broken heart might destroy it. When the truth is that the Queen’s broken heart ate at her. Until one day, she finally told the other queen she regretted not making a choice earlier. The swan meant too much; the other queen too little.”  
Emma held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. One tear escaped as Regina pressed her body down the length of Emma’s back. “Are you willing to try again, Pet?”

With shining eyes, Emma turned her chin to be nose to nose with her heart’s desire. She could not explain the fondness she found in the rich caramel orbs. “I would like that very much.”

“Close your eyes.”

Following instructions, Emma allowed strong hands to guide her body to turn and then be backed into the glass. Warm hands settled onto her cheeks wiping away tears she did not realize had fallen.

“I really want to kiss you right now, but this isn’t the time or the place.”

The blonde nodded, then gently connecting their foreheads. Her voice cracked as she spoke. “I hate to bring this up, but Fa will have my head if I don’t get back to the servers. I have two that I need to finish rebuilding today.”

“Is that why you are dressed like you belong in the mailroom?”

Emma grinned. “I’m dressed like a computer tech doing large scale maintenance. I dress this way three days a week unless we know we are having a meeting, then I bring spare clothes to change into depending on whether we start the day or end it with the meeting.”

Her former director tutted. “We may have to find you more satisfactory dressed-down clothes. The jeans work, but that shirt belongs on a preteen boy.”

“Fortunately for me, you aren’t my director.” Regina’s eyes blazed at the statement. “But if I’m going to be yours I think you can help me find something that you think is better suited for sweaty, dirty work.”

“Phone, please.” With a dangerous smirk, the brunette held out a demanding hand. “Pin number.”

“6159”

A satisfied curl to Regina’s lips hinted at her amusement. “I find it coincidental that your personal number matches the last four digits of my license plate.”

Feeling cheeky, Emma admitted, “I didn’t know your birthdate or house number.”

The director finished adding in her contact information. A ping sounded across the room acknowledge receipt of a text. “I will send you a message later today when I am certain I get to leave at a reasonable hour. Are you free tonight?”

“I’m always free.”

  
*****

Nervous excitement vibrated in her chest as another hour ticked by without a call or text from Regina. Hunched over on the couch she stared absently at the tv with her hand clutched around her phone, waiting.

Regina: Be ready in 20 minutes. Wear something sleeveless and hair down. The rest you can decide on.

She practically jumped off the couch and sprinted down the hallway back to her room. Swiping through the shirts in her closet, Emma wasn’t sure what exactly she was looking for other than it had to be sleeveless. Finding a couple of shirts that match that description, she calmed her nerves and worked out the details. She wanted to impress Regina. It might have been a month of dressing down for her new role, but with the comments on her attire, she knew better than to pick any shirt that will do.

Searching her closet, Emma found a sheer gray sleeveless pullover that allowed her red bra to glow through the fabric. She slipped on a pair of black tights hoping her mistress would approve.

She spent a handful of minutes in the bathroom attending her unruly locks, making sure not one was out of place, before applying a light touch of makeup to highlight her features. Again she was hoping her efforts would appease her mistress, but doubt still weighed heavy in her stomach.

A sharp knock at the door drew her from her doubtful thoughts. “Fuck, that was fast.” She gave another look to herself in the mirror before scurrying from the bathroom. Sucking in a breath and smoothing out her outfit she collected herself before greeting her visitor.

Caramel eyes appraised her, a gentle smile formed over red lips. “Miss Swan.” Her name drawled out in a seductive purr expressed Emma’s attire met Regina’s satisfaction.

“Mistress.” Warmth radiated up her neck as she shied away to hide the blush forming across her cheeks.

“Are you ready?”

She nodded her response, feeling the words fumbling around in her mouth. She moved to close the door, with a trembling hand she scraped the key around the lock unable to line it up with the hole.

Warm breath tickled over her neck as Regina’s fingers smoothed over her shaky hand. “Don’t be nervous.” She whispered guiding Emma’s movements.

Satisfied by the click of the lock, Emma managed to breathe out a quick thank you, before the feeling of her Mistress’s hand left her. ‘Keep it together Swan.’ Steeling her nerves, she turned to follow Regina down to the parking lot.

Opening the passenger side door, she waited for Emma to settle in. Green eyes and a timid smile shined up at her. She returned the smile, “Let me get this for you.” Regina said pulling the seatbelt down and snapping it into place. She hovered over the blonde, her eyes lingering over the pale expanse of Emma’s neck. The tensing skin calling out for her attention. Pressing a chaste kiss to her pulse point, she relished the soft moan that escaped her pet’s lips.

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire from hearing the pleasurable sounds you make.” She chuckled, watching the blonde’s face burn a darker shade of red.

*****  
Sleek and modern, the top floor of the fifteen-story building had an incredible view. As soon as the women came in the door, they met a brilliant sunset illuminating the monstrous open floor plan. The blonde gaped at the white leather and steel furniture with dashes of color from drapes, pillows and accent pieces. Her heart thundered in her ears noticing a red Japanese screen in the distance; she assumed the master bedroom hid behind the structure. Eyeing her new mistress, Emma stayed in position awaiting instructions.

“Shoes off; place them on the rack by the door,” Regina spoke softly, but the command remained definite.

Emma immediately adhered to the order, removing them swiftly she left them behind on the rack and followed the track her Mistress took towards the dining room.

Pausing in the doorway, “For now, you may take a seat. I’ll be back shortly with our meal.” Regina motioned with her hand and ducked out with a smile tugging at her lips.

Finally alone, Emma released the breath she felt like she had been holding since leaving the house. The car ride over was anything but calming. Static silence left her mind churning with thoughts; provocative scenarios playing in quick succession added fuel to a chaotic fire burning in her core.

She blamed the pent-up frustration from the countless nights she spent chasing after a release that wouldn’t come. A glimpse into Regina’s world left her mind burning and her body craving.

Heels clicked through the doorway snapping Emma’s attention to the woman who bewitched her thoughts. “I told you to sit. Apparently, your listening skills have diminished since moving out of my department.” The deadpan expression she wore and evenly spoken words concealed Regina’s impression.

“Sorry,” Emma mumbled out in a hurry to find her seat.

A teasing smirk parted red lips, “Relax, we haven’t even gotten to the fun bits yet.” Regina assured the blonde placing a steaming plate of chicken scampi before her. “I’ll be right back with our drinks.” She said of her shoulder as she left the room again.

“Wow, brain, way to go.’ She thought to roll her eyes as she began cutting the chicken into bite-size bits. ‘I would prefer not to spend another night working up to a hand cramp.’ Stabbing a piece, she brought it up to her mouth. Warm fingers clasped around her wrist, preventing her from moving further.

“Did I say you could eat?” The low, velvety rasp of her Mistress’s voice tickled along the shell of her ear.

Swallowing hard, she felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine. ‘Damn it, that is not the response to have to this.’ She cursed her body’s betrayal. “No.” She squeezed out her reply.

“No, what?” Regina clicked the words.

“No, Mistress.”

Purring her appeasement, “Better.” Capturing the blonde’s fleshy lobe between her teeth, she flicked her tongue against it. “You’re working your way into a punishment, Miss Swan, is that what you want?”

Emma silently contemplated her response, she hadn’t a clue what punishment would mean. Regardless the thought sent her blood racing to her pulsing core.

“We might as well go over what that means, and discuss what kind of relationship I am offering.” She released the blonde and took the plate with her. “As you can tell I like things to be a certain way. I.E., I like control.” She sat down and picked up where Emma had stopped, slicing the strips into smaller pieces. “I feel that you are someone with too much control and are looking to unburden yourself from it,” Regina spoke casually in her speculation, her attention never straying from her task. “But you’re not sure how to without losing the foundation you’ve strived to build.” Setting down the utensils, she latched onto the blonde’s enticed stare. “I can safely take that control from you. Give you a place to let go without the consequences. I would be the one dictating your actions, your thoughts. While I am in control, you would be a passenger along for the ride. And if you are willing to try; we can discuss boundaries, explore possibilities, and design space in your life where you can leave behind your worries. What do you think so far?”

Taking in a trembling breath, Emma struggled to control the maelstrom of emotions the question provoked. She wanted to reply with confidence but felt her mouth dry in anticipation. “Well, I am curious as to what it would be like to try.”

“Fantastic.” A predatory grin crawled across her features. “First a few ground rules.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. And, So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma continues telling Kathryn how the two moved forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who wrote to Xevn this week. It really improved how he was feeling about everything. It only takes cruel words from one person at the wrong time to start someone on a serious downward spiral. I was overwhelmed by the outpouring of kindness. Thank all of you so much. --Capn.

The phone notification ping startled the two women, ending the current path of the young woman’s story. Emma uncurled her legs from the red leather chair and snatched up her phone. She knew Regina had responded with an affirmative without looking, but she checked all the same. 

Seconds later, she placed the phone face down and placed her empty wine glass on the table beside it. Finally, flashing emerald bore into the pale grey eyes of HR Director Midas.  

“I hope your ‘mistress’ gave you permission to tell me more because I’m struggling to believe your story. The Regina Mills that I know wouldn’t change lovers so easily. You went from being tossed aside to her favorite pet in less than a day. I’m sorry, but I know that it couldn’t have been that easy. I’ve known Regina for years. She is loyal and faithful to the core. I don’t care what you say, but Regie on her worst day would never end it with Dani and ask you out an hour later. It wouldn’t be that easy.”

 “I never said it was easy. God knows we’ve had more than a few misunderstandings and miscommunications. Maybe waiting would have made it better. But we didn’t. She didn’t. When she first let me know she wanted me after she and Dani called it quits, I thought I was just a pretty plaything, a distraction, a pet. I believed she wanted to be the one to train me in this new world. It never crossed my mind that she wanted me for the long term. I had no idea she wanted the same relationship I did.” 

The younger blonde felt the woman’s eyes evaluating her. She hoped she wasn’t found wanting.

“Oh, really?” Kathryn kicked her heels off and wandered across the room. “Would you prefer another wine, or should we move on to something stronger?”

 

“I only had permission for the two glasses. May I have a water, please?”

 

Amused, the Director shook her head. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

 

Emma sighed. “That’s just it. I would know. I don’t lie to her. She doesn’t lie to me. That’s part of how this works.”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

 

“Communication is key. That nearly ruined us in the beginning. I assumed too much, and so did she. We understood that if this were to work, we had to tell each other what we expected for our play sessions, but not outside. Unfortunately, we both held back. We nearly ended before we began simply because we didn’t say what was on our minds.”

 

****

 

 

_ “Fantastic.” A predatory grin crawled across her regal features. “First, a few ground rules.” _

 

Intrigued, Emma sat on the edge of her seat’ her fingers tightly wound around the frame between her legs to keep herself grounded. Her heart beat a frantic rhythm, as heat painted her face and pooled between her thighs. 

 

“My orders are to be explicitly followed. Falter, and  _ punishment _  will be dealt.” 

 

Emma’s eyes slammed shut as her imagination ran madly over the fantasies that haunted her dreams.

 

“A punishment is not meant to be enjoyable but could be depending on your tastes. It could be as simple as spanking, or a form of humiliation.” Regina watched the involuntary shiver run through the blonde’s form.

 

“A spanking?” Emma’s voice cracked.

 

“Yes, Miss Swan. Not the kind you’ve ever had.” Letting out a throaty chuckle, Regina relished the mental images reeling through her mind. Anxious to begin, but fastidious enough to know not to give in to the desire she forced herself to go over the mundane details because Emma did not know what was at stake. Finding a balance between her desire and dutiful Mistress, she decided to test her pet’s patience. “If you lean any further forward in that chair, Miss Swan, we’ll be spending the night in the Emergency Room dealing with a concussion.” 

 

Immediately, Emma slinked back into her chair, embarrassment burning up her neck.

 

“No, my girl, that will not do.” The way the possessive title poured seductively from Regina’s lips, sent a thrill crawling over each notch in her spine. “Come here, dear.” She waved a come hither finger.

 

Emma stood to a rocky footing, her legs like jelly beneath her weight, threatening to buckle with the wrong step. Excitement pumping through her chest and pounding in her ears. Rounding the table, she stopped a few paces short from her Mistress, her hands nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

 

“Let’s remove the tempting distractions.” Her dark smoldering gaze zeroed in on the fidgeting fingers twisted in the fabric. “Undress.” She cooly stated, studiously observing the blonde’s reaction.

 

Swallowing the coarse lump lodged in her throat, she hastily dragged her shirt free from her body. Regina’s eyes raked over the swaft of alabaster skin, drinking in every detail that comprised Emma’s sculpted torso. Following the carved center line upwards, she lingered on the lacey fabric hugging the blonde’s petite, but supple breasts. It was a tasteful choice, admittedly one that her girl had intended on Regina seeing. 

 

Unceremoniously dropping her shirt to the floor, Emma began peeling off her tights obscuring Regina’s view. Disappointment briefly stirred inside the brunette’s chest, but she managed to school her features. She couldn’t allow her impulses to fuel her actions; instead, she rested back in her chair and added to her mental list of infractions she would correct later. 

 

Kicking the stretchy fabric free from her feet, Emma straightened her posture and waited anxiously for her Mistress’s next command. 

 

Throwing a curious look, “I’m not sure you understand the command.” Holding up a hand, the instant Emma’s mouth began to move, “No words from you.” She rose from her seat, three purposeful clicks of her heels brought the brunette within a breadth of the blonde. “I want you to listen.” Elegant fingers traced down the soft line of her jaw and captured her chin in a gentle hold. Tilting her gaze up to meet calculating chocolate irises, “I don’t appreciate a sloppy, hasty show.” The Evil Queen’s tongue wetted her lips. “I don’t suppose anyone has ever stripped their clothes off for only you, have they?”

 

Confusion filled emerald eyes peered at her Mistress, brow furrowed.

 

“The task should never be rushed. It’s meant to entice, tease. If done correctly, your movements will seduce me more than your words ever could.”

 

Letting the words sink in, she felt Emma’s jaw relax in her grip as understanding washed away the anxiousness in the blonde’s eyes. “Good girl.” She whispered, her warm breath tracing the petite lips. Releasing her hold, Regina brushed her palm down the pale flesh of the blonde’s neck, her thumb following Emma’s collar bone. Lifting her touch before connecting with the fabric of her bra, she walked around her pet and rested her head on Emma’s shoulder. 

 

“If I say, undress, I want it to be done slowly. Essentially, you should behave as if you are unwrapping a precious gift for me.” Resting her hands on the blonde’s hips, she paid a chaste kiss to Emma’s shoulder. “It’s meant to be for my enjoyment.” Hooking her thumbs under the elastic waistband, she slowly dragged the underwear down, leaving a trail of kisses along Emma’s back. Holding the fabric open, “Step out.” She spoke, her lips pressing the words into another kiss just above the blonde’s right hip.

 

Lost to the feeling of her Mistress’s questing lips, she shuddered against the vibration of Regina’s command. Awareness lingered on the liquid heat seeping from her core as it rolled down her thigh and cooled in the ambient air. Disconcerting thoughts on modesty faded into the background of her mind with a diligent flick of the latter’s tongue. ‘I want this.’ She raised her foot, rewarded with a pleased purr and another kiss.

 

Repeating the process, Regina stood with Emma trapped between her arms. “Fold these.” She brought the moist fabric up to the blonde’s chest and held them out. She returned to resting her chin on Emma’s shoulder to oversee her work. 

 

Feeling the watchful eyes upon her, Emma carefully folded them, earning a graze of teeth against her pulse point. “Good Girl. Nothing is to be tossed aside. Whenever you strip for me, I want it to be purposeful and neat.” Nuzzling deeper into Emma’s neck, she snapped the clasp on the black lacey bra open and drew the straps free from her shoulders. “Repeat the process.” Placing the bra in the opposite hand, she continued to tease the coiling flesh beneath the blonde’s jaw.

 

 “Take your folded clothes and place them in the chair over by my home office door. Whenever you enter my house unless instructed otherwise, you should strip and leave your things there.”

 

The blonde eagerly moved to follow orders. When turned to approach Regina, she held up her hand. “Stop. Drop to your knees.” The girl did it instantly.

 

“There will be nights when I want you to crawl. If I want total control, I rather like using a leash and collar.”

 

“I…”

 

“I said I didn’t want you to speak. Do I need to gag you to comply?”

 

A quick shake of her head answered. Emma paled and sucked in a deep breath at the irritation spewing from her Mistress.

 

Noticing the girl’s every reaction, Regina’ brow furrowed. “Does that bother you, or do you like the way it sounds?”

 

The blonde’s head dipped lower. “I don’t know.”

 

Appraising the girl across the room, she collected Emma’s plate and walked further into the apartment to the plush carpeting and her favorite chair. She sat and crooked a finger.

 

“Crawl to me now, Pet.” 

 

Wine red lips smiled enticingly at the girl as she made her way; her awkward movements became graceful before she accomplished her goal. Taking her place at her Mistress’s feet, she sat back on her heels and met Regina’s desire consumed gaze.

 

 

“Open your mouth and take a bite when I offer you food. Do not bite my fingers. You did well at the club, but can you do that here?” 

 

The blonde’s tongue grew in her mouth when two fingers offered her the first bite. “Come on, little Swan. You know how to eat.”

 

Timidly, she leaned forward taking the bite between her lips careful not to touch her Mistress. Her eyes closed, savoring the morsel and fighting to calm the storm in her veins.

 

“Emma?”

 

Verdant green popped open.

 

“Eat.” This time, Regina dropped the grape tomato in her mouth before the blonde was ready. 

 

She chewed and stifled the desire to cough. Although her chest burned, Emma fought through and controlled her body. Knowing coffee eyes evaluated her. She feared she lacked whatever the Queen wanted.

 

With the snap of fingers, the meal continued gaining speed as each grew accustomed to the other. Emma lost herself to the motions. Her mind wandered. 

 

Suddenly, her cheek stung from a swift hand.

 

“Pay attention to what you are doing.” Regina held out her finger with bright teeth marks in the flesh.

 

“I’m sorry, Mistress.”

 

Regina’s emotionless face and eyes devoid of feeling confused Emma. Without a verbal response, two fingers held out another bite. “If you can’t stay present, I will stop.”

 

By the time Regina wiped the tiny smidgeon of juice from Emma’s lips, the smoldering ember of worry that had burned in the back of Emma’ mind had taken root. 

 

“Now, stand and turn your back toward me.” 

 

Emma saw the red silk in a quick flash before losing her sight completely.

 

“I know you are not familiar with how I play. I will not take your speech from you. I promise I won’t hurt you either. You will feel pain and discomfort, but you will soon see there is a difference between what I offer and injury. I believe you have many infractions that we have to settle. I want you to follow my voice.”

 

Listening intently, pale feet made steady progress across the cold hard floor. 

 

“Turn to your left. No. Another step to the left. Yes, that’s it. Walk straight through the doorway.”

 

Regina smiled at how well her charge followed directions. Trust shown in the confidence with which Emma moved; she never hesitated. Regina’s eyes darkened at seeing the pale skin glowing amongst the dark furnishing of her playroom. Fresh slate sheets covered the bed. Her breathing quickened in anticipation.

 

She stepped closer to the blonde relishing in the blonde’s uneasy breaths and subtle shudders. With the blindfold in place, Regina ran her nails lightly over the uncovered defined muscles that rippled across pale flesh. Reflexively tensing, Emma stifled a surprised gasp as a deft hand wanders over the toned surface outlining minute scars and abrasions she had long since forgotten. The sensation was intoxicating and the blonde contently surrender beneath the simple contact of delicate fingers. 

 

A firm hand guided the younger onto a silky surface. Tension sizzled in her veins, pinpricks sprouted along the blonde’s spine.

 

“Lie back. Then, rollover. I want you to face down.”

 

Grabbing the leather restraints from the bedside trunk, Regina snapped them into place around the iron bed frame. “Give me your wrist.” The sharp order drew Emma’s attention. Once again, her Mistress watched her muscles ripple as the reality of her situation sunk into the novice’s head. As the Queen limited her limb’s movement, Emma shifted more against the sheets. Watching these events, Regina smiled to herself, pleased with the woman’s reactions.

 

“Lift your arms, dear.” Holding open one of the cuffs, she waited for the hesitant blonde to follow her command. Emma knew the time for delicate touches were over as the leather tightened around her wrists.

Grabbing the leather shackles from the bed, she placed them around the bedpost. “Give me your wrist.” A sharp order drew Emma back to the reality of her situation, staring intently at the leather bindings. “Today, Miss Swan.” Holding open one of the cuffs, she waited for the hesitant blonde to follow her command. Following the command, Emma knew the time for delicate touches were over as the leather tightened around her wrists.

 

Standing Regina discarded the vestiges of her business clothes. She wanted to be free to enjoy the sensations as much as her little Swan. 

The cygnet panted against the sheets, arms, and legs. Emma’s chest constricted and her breath tangled there with uncertainty she closed her eyes pacifying thoughts before terror and fear took over.. Plucking the riding crop from the bed the Director furrowed her brows inspecting the tool. She left it out but decided to start less harsh. She returned to the chest to fetch a paddle. “I dreamed of having you here for months. I can’t tell you how delighted I am that we are finally here.” Walking around the blonde, she stopped directly behind her pondering her how to move forward.

 

 “There is a difference between punishment and painful pleasure. I am going to teach you that difference.” She hummed to herself, momentarily stroking her hand over the hard plane of the paddle. “I suspect and hope you will like both. But, regardless, I know that you need punishment.”   

 

Emma felt the bed shift as Regina crawled across the surface. 

“Normally, I would spank you across my lap. But, we aren’t ready for that intimacy yet. We might achieve it before this night is over...we will have to wait and see.”

 


	7. The Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angsty bdsm plunge. I promise the next chapter will be aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning, there are 2 chapters left: aftercare and an epilogue.

Tantalizing fingers stroked milky white skin of Emma’s ass.

“I am going to presume you have never played with anyone like this, have you?”

“No, Mistress,” small and embarrassed words whispered across the small space. Regina’s smile grew wider. Her pure, perfect little Swan trussed and waiting at her mercy. The Queen bit into her lower lip to quell a desire to moan. She longed to teach this one everything. Instead, she lay her body alongside her captive, allowing their bare skin to touch.

Emma sucked in a breath, not realizing Regina had stripped as well. The short hairs tickling her hip bone proved to her that nothing lies between them.

The Director brushed the blonde’s curls over her other shoulder, allowing her lips to nibble at pale flesh. Humming in contentment, the Queen mused to herself; she wanted to break this little girl and mold her into an ideal plaything. A flush of pink bloomed across red skin as the older woman’s hands began exploring. The Director enjoyed seeing the beautiful innocence that she had almost lost the privilege to know. She felt humbled and honored that this woman offered her a second chance.

Plump lips teased the shell of Emma’s ear. “Now, before we begin, I need you to listen carefully. To make things simple, I want to use the stoplight system: green means everything is good.” The young woman’s heart fluttered when a warm hand gently weighed one of her breasts. Her body instantly pushed against it offering more.

“Yellow, you are apprehensive or uncomfortable.” The hand withdrew, nails painfully tracked the taut skin of her abdomen igniting a whimper.

“And, red terminates the session. Red means you are afraid or hurt. Or, possibly don’t enjoy what we are doing. These are all decisions for you to make.”

Emma anticipated the hand to wander, whether providing further enticement or more discomfort; it disappeared altogether.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

The blonde turned her head, hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman who leaned against her, forgetting the silk swatch covered her eyes. Teeth captured a soft lobe nibbling and licking. “I’m glad.”

The silky warmth taunting Emma’s skin departed. Though she did not leave the bed, the Director made prevented their bodies from coming into contact. Regina heard the tiny whine that escaped the girl.

In response, sharp nails scored the pale back leaving four talon trails in their wake. Emma involuntarily purred.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Good, my little Swan.” The Queen shifted her knees closer to assume a space on the side of the bed between Emma’s shoulders and hips.

Her eyes traced over the full length of the younger woman’s toned frame. Her lips quirked into a smile when she noticed the glistening moisture beginning to collect between Emma’s thighs. They had not started to play, yet her excitement had already begun to build. That knowledge stoked the Queen’s arousal.

“I wonder, did you ever play with rubber bands without me?”

Blonde hair shook loose from the shoulder that captured it. “Never? Really? Hmm. I think I have an idea of where we should start.”

The bed dipped. Feet padded across the floor and returned. “Lift your chest.”

Warm palms grasped Emma’s rounded breasts teasing the nipples. As they reached a hardened state, something snapped over one then the other pebbled nipple jolting the girl.

“Sensitive. Aren’t they?”

Biting into her thin, pink lips, Emma nodded.

“Be sure and let me know if at any time it hurts. The mild ache you feel now will change.”

A warm knee pressed against Emma’s side as her Queen mounted the bed again. “I promise that as we play that will enhance everything you feel. Let me show you.”

SMACK.

Blinding euphoria charged pain lit the nerve-endings on the rounded swell of Emma’s butt cheeks. A smaller echo radiated in her buds. Again, the wooden surface struck swiftly and without warning. The girl squealed in shock, then bit her tongue to stop further noise.

“Self-control. I know how you pride yourself on it at work. That is important; however, here I want to strip it away. I like to hear what you are feeling. Don’t stifle your cries.”

SMACK. Thwack. The second and third impacts landed succinctly. Emma panted in response to the shockwave resounding in her chest. A pale brow furrowed as she tried to understand the game.

“I want to hear you, Miss Swan.”

Listening, but still not understanding, she allowed the pleasure and pain to trickle through her body, but always she made little sound.

Regina doubled the force she used on the next hit.

Her eyes rolled behind her lids; she moaned before biting her lower lip. Again, her natural inclination stifled her response.

“I still can’t hear you.” The words came out in a frustrated huff.

The Director’s eyes narrowed, realizing the girl struggled with compliance. Trust. Something they would have to work on together. She switched tactics.

“Notice, with a paddle, it is a dull ache spread over a larger area. Some people enjoy the sensation. Mal uses this as a punishment for some of her weaker subs. You seem a little bored.”

Regina’s breasts brushed against her back as the woman leaned over the girl. “Did someone tell you that you shouldn’t make any noise when you are intimate? If they did, they were a fool.”

Emma missed the feel of those stiff peaks touching her shoulder. She wanted to feel the DIrector’s body to taste it. She hoped the time would arrive. Her restraints prevented her from rotating and touching the woman beside her.

The young woman felt eyes evaluating her every movement as she struggled to stay in position. Other than harshly biting her lower lip, she barely moved. Nails scraped over her shoulder. One finger directed her chin away from the bed.

“I said I want to hear you. I have control, not you. Do you understand?” The velvet husk of her voice enticed the sub to nod.

“Don’t make me repeat it. “

“Yes, mistress.” Emma released her lower lip and hung her head in shame. She did not want to disappoint the woman she had pined for over the last few months.

A steady hand pulled her head higher.

“That’s my girl. You are learning. This takes time.”

Cold lips pressed into her forehead, then disappeared. The bed shifted again with the Director’s movements.

“I am not sure that this is the right instrument for you. I know that using it while you are lying down is unorthodox and mildly ineffective. But, tonight is as much about education as it is punishment.”

Wood clattered to the floor. Emma correctly assumed Regina dropped the paddle to grab for something else. Something hard yet supple raced over the pink skin.

‘“Is that all?” Emma’s lips betrayed her.

Regina’s hand popped the sensitive flesh, then returned for a series of blows.

“Sometimes, I prefer to use my hands. There is nothing like the sensation. Your skin radiates heat after a series of punishments. However, I’m not sure that will be enough for you.”

Emma wiggled her hips, shifting her weight. The delicious ball of energy spread inside her loins.

“Are you ready for something else?”

Back muscles tensed and deliciously defined as the blonde fought for purchase on the flat surface. The brunette watched in awe that her plaything appeared to be trying to get closer to her.

Emma lifted her stinging ass. With a petulant smirk on her lips, she said: “I want more.”

“Then, you shall have it.”

The snarky response lit a fire within the Director. “I don’t recall giving you permission to speak.” A flash of anger flickered in dark eyes.

Emma awkwardly rubbed her thighs together, seeking friction and resumed biting her lower lip, but only gaining the attention of the other woman. Regina snatched the riding crop from its resting place. A sneer played across wine red lips. “You will pay for that.”

Seconds ticked by as she watched the blonde trembling in anticipation. The sub knew punishment waited, but when.

The blonde’s head turned as her ears tuned in to the silence of the room. She struggled to hear her Queen’s breathing. The weight on the bed shifted, reminding her of the other woman’s presence. Suddenly, the bed stilled.

Regina had left.

Concerned, but hoping, Emma waited. And, listened. Her blonde head turned; ears intent on finding the other woman.

A strange whistling noise arced above her before a quick sting erupted on her shoulder blade. Soon tiny pinching bites landed in an odd pattern across her back. The buzzing trill continued as each movement bit into her flesh.

“Do you like that, pet?”

“Yes,” she moaned.

Regina smiled wickedly, watching her sub chase after the pain.

The blood in Emma’s veins ignited. She shifted her hips and torso seeking something. But, what she needed eluded her.

More swats and lashes landed on reddening fair skin. Slowly, steadily pants squeaks and moans blended into their own melody, a song to steal the Queen’s heart.

A warm tongue licked the salty sweat collecting in the dimples of her lower back. She arched up into the plump lips relishing the way her Queen’s hair tickled her skin. She could feel her desire dripping onto the sheets beneath her hips. She wondered if her Queen had noticed. The thought soon vanished under the other woman’s attention.

A firm hand slid under her torso, squeezing her breast. Emma mewled when a cruel twist electrified her nipple.

“Oh, my girl. I do believe you like this.”

The blonde nodded her head fervently. “Yes, Mistress” came out in a breathy whine.

“Too bad. I’m not finished winding you up.”

A new round of started. The sub quickly lost herself to the sensations; the tension in the pit of her stomach doubled with every motion.

A sharp crack on her lower shoulder blade then her hip. Then, teeth bit into the swell of her ass.

“Oh!”

Another strike, then bite.

Emma screamed; her muscles contracted. Using all of her strength, the blonde pulled at the bindings on her arms. The muscles in her back contracted. Something inside her burst forth.

She tugged again with her arms and legs. Her whole body floated above the bed suspended by her muscles and leather. Hot liquid poured out from between her legs.

Her senses scrambled

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, drowning out her Queen’s words. Emma ceased to feel or hear the woman.

‘What did I just do?’

Embarrassed fear coiled.

The blonde cried out, “Yellow.”

Immediately, Regina dropped the leather-wrapped instrument. “What’s the matter?”

Lost in the sea of endorphins, Emma heard nothing.

A caring hand rubbed over sore flesh. “Speak. I can’t help if I don’t know what the issue is.”

Numb and confused, the comforting motions roused the blonde from the darkness. Soaking sheets clung to her waist.

“Release my legs,” Her tremulous voice worried the dom.

Regina unbuckled the restraints. Taking it one step further, she removed the blonde’s blindfold seeing tears streaking down flushed cheeks. Quickly, the blonde shot to her knees, pulling against the soft material wrapped around her wrists.

“What is it?” A tan hand buried in blonde curls, pulling the woman’s face closer. A pitiful whimper involuntarily fell from pink lips.

“I...” Emma attempted to explain. But, words failed. She could not explain what happened. Would Regina find her disgusting now?

“I’m sorry about the sheets,” she whispered.

The blonde dissolved into sobs. ‘She’s never going to want me now. I can’t even do this right,” she thought.

Regina cupped Emma’s face. “Pet, what is it?”

The girl shook her head while the Queen wiped her tears away with her thumbs.

Pain-filled green eyes squeezed shut. “How could you still want me?” Emma refused to look at the soiled sheets. “I haven’t wet the bed ever.”

Regina freed the girl’s arms while shushing her. “No, dearest. That isn’t what happened.”

 


	8. And, now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally gets what she wants, or does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is written. We are focussing on Naming Swan at the moment. When I get a moment I will going to finish PRE-Existing Next. No, we haven't abandoned them. LIfe just hasn't cooperated.

Pain-filled green eyes squeezed shut. “How could you still want me?” Emma refused to look at the stained sheets. “I haven’t wet the bed ever.”

Regina freed the girl’s arms while shushing her. “No, dearest. That isn’t what happened.” She pulled the hysterical girl into her lap, covering her face in small kisses. “Hush now, baby girl. Dry these tears. You have everything wrong.”

The care and concern coming from the older woman did not instantly register. Waves of inferiority surged through the blonde. “At least, let me wash the sheets. You shouldn’t have to sit in this filth with me.” Her body shook with the harsh sobs racking her body.

Regina’s worry grew. Emma appeared to be withdrawing inside herself. ‘Is this from our play? Is it from her body’s reaction?’

“Emma. Darling, take a deep breath and taste the air around you. Does it smell like urine to you?”

The blonde could not be sure how long she sat in the other woman’s lap or at what point she became aware of the gentle rocking sensation. With her nose buried in the damp curls surrounding the brunette’s neck, Emma slowly came back to herself. First, she noticed the musky sweetness of the sweat on her dom’s skin; then, the soothing words whispered into her hair, and lastly, she noticed the woman holding her appeared entirely at ease with the whole experience. Feeling a little less overwhelmed, the blonde sat back; she wanted to see Regina’s facial expression.   
A warm smile greeted her. The brunette pushed the blonde’s hair out of her eyes and lifted her chin. “Hello, baby girl. Are you feeling calmer now?”

Still confused, but trying to make sense of the world around her, Emma spoke. “Why aren’t you upset?” Catching a glimpse of the soaked sheets, she stood to wait for the woman to explain.

Regina pushed off the bed and grabbed Emma’s fingers pulling their bodies flush together in a quick tug. The younger woman gasped in surprise at finding herself back in Regina’s embrace. Plump red lips captured her own, stealing her breath.

Breaking the kiss, but still held hostage in strong arms, Emma relaxed, allowing the older woman to take the bulk of her weight.

“How does a soak in a warm bubble bath sound? It would ease the ache in your muscles.”

Emma cuddled in tighter. “Thanks, sounds awesome.”

Regina pressed her lips into thin lips one more time before stepping back. Using their entwined fingers to pull the blonde behind her. “It’s down this hall to the right.”

She opened the heavy door to her bedroom, allowing Emma a peek at the plush king-sized bed with the black and white duvet and purple accent pillows while she slipped into the master bath to fill the tub.

The scent of lavender permeated the air as the blonde looked at the bookshelf near the bedroom chaise. ‘None of this reminds me of the woman I know.’

Her eyes glanced around for any photographs or personal artifacts. She found none. ‘This isn’t the master bedroom. This is a guest room. Or, one where her playmates don’t get to enter her space.’

She looked over her shoulder, noticing Regina had not returned yet. She slinked over to the bed, testing the feel of the purple silk sheet sticking out near the pillows.

“You can test out how comfortable the bed is after you are cleaned and fed.”

Regina’s warm smile erupted butterflies in Emma’s stomach for the thousandth time that evening.

“Right this way, dearest.”

Motioning with her hands, the blonde followed into a ridiculously large bathroom. However, Emma was not surprised by the oversized jetted tub in the center. “Go ahead and get into the water. I will bring you your snack in a few minutes.”

If the brunette had waited for a second longer, she would have seen the smile falling from pink lips. Again, the sub’s brow furrowed in concern. ‘Why can’t she join me now?’ She huffed quietly, knowing the dom would not want to hear her thoughts on the matter.

She eased her bruised body into the luxuriant bubbles. She hated to admit it, but Regina’s efforts were perfect. Too perfect. The water’s heat level, the number of bubbles, and its aroma were better than one could get at a spa where you paid for the experience. That thought did not sit well.

Lying back, Emma's head landed on the rolled towel that was in exactly the right place for her if she wanted to lie back and soak. Her body went rigid. The unwelcome thought, ‘This feels rehearsed,’ leaped to the forefront of Emma's mind.

She pulled away from the side and sat in the middle of the tub, using her hands to swirl the water and comb through the bubbles, she fought to diminish their number.

In a minute, Regina came in wrapped in a black silk robe carrying a folding table in which she stood next to the tub. She waved her fingers at Emma and disappeared for a second. She re-entered the room carrying a large tray. It held a bowl of chocolate dipped fruit and two bottled drinks of water.

She sat the heavy tray down, unscrewed the lid of the water bottle, and handed it to Emma. “Please, drink. You don’t know how much fluid you have lost.”

“About that. Really, I’m sorry I-”

“Stop it now, Miss Swan. Not every woman can squirt. It just so happens that you can. And I loved it.” The sexy smirk on the dom’s face assured Emma as much as the words did.

“Oh.” The blonde looked stunned. Then, a small grin blossomed. “I thought those were a myth.”

“No, as you plainly saw, they aren’t. They are genuine. And I find them quite sexy."

Emma took the offered bottle and drank it down quickly. The contrasting cold water versus the hot bath felt painful and pleasant at the same time.

“Banana or strawberry?”

The blonde shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. I like both.”

“Really?” Regina stepped into the tub, getting the edge of her robe wet as she perched on the ledge. She picked up a giant strawberry and offered it to the blonde.

A hot hand raised from the water to take the offered fruit.

“No. I’m going to feed it to you. Open your mouth.”

Emma followed her command-- chewing and swallowing all the while trying to figure out how to get the woman to join her, to have a moment together.

A pale hand wiped the juice from her chin as she chewed the most recent bite. “Do I get to feed you?”

Regina’s hair shook wildly as she shook her head in a negative. “That isn’t how this works.”

The blonde huffed, then sighed. “Oh.”

The brunette picked up another piece of fruit, trying to make heads or tails out of the few words she had picked up from the girl. The stormy look on flushed features brought made her uneasy. “Is everything alright, Pet?”

“That’s just it. I don’t want to be your pet. As much fun as this is if there isn’t anything more to it. Then, I’m done.”

Emma stood to let the hot water and bubbles slide down her skin before she could step out of the tub. “I was looking forward to Monday when I was going to bring my girlfriend flowers at work. But, I just realized how wrong I was. I don’t have a girlfriend. I have an owner. This isn’t a relationship or, at least, not that kind. I misunderstood. I thought you wanted all of me, not just the part that allows me to follow your directions.” Her voice cracked as she finished her sentence.

The sound of the water dripping on to the tile floor filled the space.

“I’m sorry I read this wrong. It was fun. But I need more.” Emma grabbed the nearest towel and threw it around her body as she charged down the hall to find her clothing.

“Emma.”

Ignoring the woman behind her, the blonde walked across the plush carpet.

“Emma.”

She backtracked down the hall to what must be the playroom. Her clothes sat folded on a chair in the corner. The sight broke her heart more than a little. She towel-dried her body. And, then, tossed it over on the bed where the dirty sheets lay gathered in a pile. ‘She couldn’t even wait until I left to begin removing evidence I had been here.’

“Emma, stop, please.”

“Why? I am not what you want.” Feeling bold, Emma stood naked with her hands on her hips, looking at the woman who was once her boss. Standing in the doorway, appearing small and shaken, Regina wiped away stray tears. Her disheveled appearance and ruined mascara tracks down her cheeks, stunned the girl.

“Please, don’t leave.” She padded softly across the floor. She stepped carefully into the blonde’s space. “I read the situation wrong. I thought this was all you wanted from me.” Carefully, she wrapped her fingers around one of the blonde’s wrists, pulling Emm’s hand toward her body then laying it across her heart.

Emma faltered. She did not know what to do, so she waited for Regina to explain. She could feel the petite woman’s heart pounding through her sternum.

“I want you in every way that I can have you, but I thought you only wanted me to introduce you to this lifestyle. I didn’t realize it was me that you wanted.” She sniffled.

“Hey.” Emma stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. “We can still have that. And, we can start by you climbing into the tub with me. We feed each other. And, we talk.”

She rubbed her nose against Regina’s.

“Okay?”

Regina laughed a little. “Okay.”

*****

A few moments later, both found a comfortable purchase in the warm jets of the bath. Their bodies entwined just beneath the surface in a silky smooth embrace. While Emma yielded in position, resting within Regina’s arms, she set to task feeding her mistress the delectable treats in between the snacks she fed herself.

“My God, these are awesome.” Emma licked the chocolate off her fingers. “Have you always been a great cook?”

Regina bit the offered piece in the blonde’s other hand and shook her head no. “I was a disaster in the kitchen for years. But, one day, I decided I wanted to learn. I signed up for a few courses, and here we are.” She warmly chuckled, the low vibrations delightfully stirring an electrifying storm of sensation along the blonde’s skin.

“Here we are.” Emma echoed in a trembling voice, her mind soaking in the sinful softness of Regina’s breasts scraping her skin.

“I am just thankful to have someone to share it with.” Capturing the blonde’s idle hand, she took a finger between her lips and cleaned the remnants of chocolate with a languid swipe of her tongue. She felt Emma shudder from her ministrations and hummed her thoughts, continuing to lavish affection on the digit.

Emma nodded her response, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. Her mind was awash with the tantalizing sensations Regina’s tongue stoked. Arousal rolled down her spine and pooled low in her belly. The temperature of the bath was raised with the heat in her skin, as want throbbed between her legs.

Seductively slow, Regina withdrew the digit from her lips. “Did you like that, my love?” Purring her question, she pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde’s cheek.

“Uh, huh.” Emma barely managed to squeeze out in a breath.

Tracing a finger along the blonde’s jawline, “You may kiss me if you wish.” Regina didn’t have to express permission, but she felt Emma needed a little nudge.

Rapidly, Emma captured the brunette’s lips in a desperate kiss. The water sloshed as her body twisted and her knees fell on either side of her mistress’s thighs. Mashing lips and clanking teeth, she dominated the kiss until Regina’s tongue demanded entry.

Captivated by the hypnotic dance her mistress led, she didn’t notice the hand slithering up her back. Nails raked over her shoulder, eliciting an intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain. She purred her delight and sat down, straddling Regina’s legs.

Breaking the kiss for needed air, both caught their breaths with smiles plastered on their faces. “I like feeling your nails,” Emma admitted in a breathy pant.

“Good to know.” A wicked smile twisted her lips as she dragged another line of red tracks across the blonde’s back.

“You are so hot when you’re like this.” Her thoughts poured from her mouth in a pleased moan. Shocked by her admission, she tensed and attempted to duck her head away from Regina’s scrupulous gaze.

Grasping her pet’s chin in a delicate hold, she didn’t allow Emma to escape. “Don’t be ashamed. Tell me.”

Embarrassment crawled up her neck, “You’re like a seductively hot villainess or something.” Shamefully Emma averted her eyes.

“Like an Evil Queen tempting the heroine with pleasure?” She purred, inching forward like a predator stalking its prey. She stopped with a breadth of space between their lips. “I enjoy playing on the devious side, my little swan. I promise to bite.” She leaned forward and carefully drew the blonde’s bottom lip between her teeth. Applying a tiny amount of pressure, she earned a pleasure-laden moan as the latter relaxed into the bite.

Regina continued to torment the delicate flesh, relishing in the different sounds she invoked as her hands smoothed down the blonde’s backside. Greedily grasping the supple, round cheeks of Emma’s rear end, she squeezed and kneaded the meat. Raising her thigh, she mashed it into her pet’s sex, soliciting a breathless gasp from the latter. Dragging her teeth free from the swollen lip, the brunette inspected the needy mess she had created.

Heavy lidded eyes rolled open to meet the Queen’s gaze, “Why did you stop?”

“Do you want me to continue?” She smirked.

“Yes!”

“Try again, Miss Swan.” She raised a brow and schooled her features.

“Please, my Queen.”

“What would you like me to do?”

“Please fuck me, my Queen.”

“As you wish. Lift your hips and part your legs.” She instructed, smacking Emma’s butt.

Complying with her mistress’s command, Emma raised her hips high enough to leave a small gap between herself and Regina’s legs. She hovered in place, waiting for the next order while her heart hammered in her chest.

“Good girl.” Regina praised in a seductively cool tone. Slowly she dragged her palm down her lover’s firmly constructed torso. Her fingers aptly appraised the supple softness of Emma’s petite breasts and traced the jagged lines that defined her toned core. “How many crunches do you do a day to keep your physique like this? I will not believe it if you say that this is natural. No one gets these elegant lines without a concerted effort.” She wondered out loud.

“For fuck sake. Regina, FUCK me.”

With a sharp pinch delivered to sensitive flesh, the mistress growled out, “Only I can make demands when we are here.”

A childish whine made itself known; however, Emma managed to keep her mouth shut. The blonde writhed helplessly. Regina snapped, “Within these walls, it’s your majesty,” and raised a challenging brow.

Though the younger woman hardened her gaze, the tremble in her voice weakened her position, “My legs are about to start cramping, your majesty.”

Taking pity on her lover, Regina’s fingers honed in on Emma’s neglected sex, concentrating her attention on the swollen nub, and set a brisk pace. “How’s that, my love?” She asked with a sarcastic smile.

Choking on a surprised gasp, “Better.” Emma forced out. Firmly, she planted her hands on the tub’s surface, her body already quaking from the building orgasm. Too quickly, she came undone.

“Satisfied?”

Emma didn’t need to look; she could hear the grin in Regina’s voice. “That--” Before she could finish her thought, she felt her mistress’s fingers slipping between her slick folds. Overstimulated, her body crumbled into the brunette’s awaiting hold.

“I hope not because I’m nowhere near through with you.” The seductive promise poured out in a hot breath against the blonde’s ear, sending a thrill down her spine. Plunging a set of fingers deep into Emma’s pulsing cunt, Regina hooked them into the sensitive flesh earning a sharp gasp from the latter. She guided her pet backward until Emma was resting comfortably against the opposite side of the tub.

Dark coals burned in the Queen’s eyes as she surveyed the withering mess she had made. Raking the pads of her fingers against the constricting flesh, she slowly dragged the digits out, watching as the blonde’s body tensed in anticipation. Thrusting them in, she precisely pierced the sensitive spot, drawing out an exasperated breath. Kneading the velvety skin ignited a series of jolts, pleasure sparked and arched throughout Emma’s body.

Plump lips seized the pebbling flesh of the blonde’s breast, swirling around the sensitive peak, her tongue lavished licks while her teeth teased the supple meat. Pumping her fingers in a slow, purposeful beat, she felt her pet’s thighs tense around her hand. She released the nipple with a wet pop, “Don’t come until I tell you to.” Emma’s eyes were screwed shut, her features twisted with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. “Answer me.” She demanded another powerful thrust.

Lust-blown pupils rolled open, “Yes, your majesty.” Emma breathed through her clenched teeth.

“Good girl.” She praised driving another finger deeper into her lover’s burning core. Emma’s hands shot for the sides of the tub, turning white in their death grip. “Poor baby.” Regina teased with a light chuckle.

“You’re a cruel woman.” Emma barely managed the insult between stifled gasps.

Twisting the trio of fingers into a better position stirred a slur of half-spoken curses. “Oh, but dear, you love it.” Sucking in the sorely neglected nipple, she pinched it between her teeth.

“FUCK.” Her body spasmed under the pain, her hands slid loose from their grip and buried into her mistress’s dark locks.

Regina hummed her thoughts but decided against punishing her pet further. She thrust harder, spending precious seconds between pulling out to stroke the seeping hot flesh. Curling and flicking, her fingers played Emma’s sex like a violin, prolonging the solo a little more with each pass.

Nails hesitantly poked along Regina’s scalp as Emma struggled to fight the urge to bury them deep. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...Please. I can’t hold it in anymore. Please, my Queen, please let me come.” She begged in short sharp pants.

Relenting, Regina released the torment nub and stretched up the short distance to press a kiss on the blonde’s chin. “You may come.”

Instantly, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s body and drew her into a passionate kiss. Her body released its tension allowing the brunette’s thrusts deeper into her core — pressure built in her ears, snuffing out the sound in a high-pitched ringing. Behind her eyelids, the darkness exploded into white light. The passionate kisses became a gasping mess of teeth and lips.

Regina swallowed her lover’s pleasurable screams while her fingers coaxed another orgasm from the blonde. She continued playing the maddening beat until Emma’s body sagged against hers. She eased her pet back into the water, allowing her to rest along with the soothing jets.

Moments ticked by, only heavy breaths filled the silence. Regina waited out the blonde, a smirk plastered on her face.

Collecting her thoughts, “That was nice.” Emma breathed out between a pleased smile.

“Nice?” Regina tilted her head in disbelief. “Amazing, fantastic, or even extraordinary, would be a better description.”

“Baby, you rocked my world.” She chuckled, poking the brunette’s thigh with her big toe.

“Your post-sex talk is lackluster, Miss Swan.”

“My brain is hardly working right now, please leave a message, and I will get back to you in the morning.”


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of their future

One Month Later

Emma's blonde head poked through the heavy oak doors. "Knock knock, gorgeous. I was wondering if you would like to sneak out of the office to grab some lunch."

Regina lifted her head from the document on her desk. She pulled her glasses off of her nose and perused the woman leaning against the door: skin-tight jeans, a button-up with her cami sticking out at the top and low cut ankle boots.

"I don't think that was the outfit I picked out for you this morning."

Anyone else would have dismissed her tone as teasing, but Emma knew better. "True, my Queen, however, the clothes I wore earlier are no longer wearable." The blonde's lips curled in distaste. "This is my emergency stash." Green eyes traced over her clothes as her hands smoothed out invisible wrinkles. "I guess I will disappear. After my morning, I really just wanted to spend a little time with you." She shrugged. "It didn't occur to me that I wasn't presentable. I will leave you to it then."

Emma missed the look of confusion on Regina's face as spun on her heel and retreated. The blonde's inner turmoil filled her ears with self-doubt and recrimination.

Her inner monologue listing all the ways she failed to meet expectations.

"Emma." She heard Regina calling to her, but at this moment, she could not handle another correction. She sped walked toward the elevator only to find she would have to wait, something she wasn't willing to do. Instead, she threw open the door to the stairwell and began her quick sprint upward.

Ten floors later, out of breath and more than a little sweaty, the blonde pushed through the door to her latest haven, the workroom sandwiched between two vast rooms of wall to wall servers. Glancing around the near-empty workspace, she kicked off her boots in the corner, dropped her cell onto the wireless charger, and flopped into her chair. She shoved her disappointment aside and chose to spend her lunch hour reconstructing a small chunk of the current server rack upgrade. She lost herself in her work.

Or, at least she tried not to relive her mortification at Regina's response.

However, she failed to ignore the consistent rattle of her phone. She dropped her tools more times than she could count.

"Fuck it!"

Emma retrieved the screwdriver that refused to stay in her hand. Side-eyeing her phone, she idly wondered if Regina had blown up her phone in anger or to give orders.

A throat cleared from the door that had silently swung open. Regina leaned against the wall holding a large sack of takeout. She smiled softly. "You weren't answering your phone, so I…"

Regina paused, allowing her regret to bubble to the surface. She sat the bag on the floor and slowly walked toward Emma, giving the woman ample time to put a halt to her movements if she so desired.

When she got to the blonde's chair, she pulled it back from the workbench. A field of vibrant green stared up at her.

"May I?" Regina asked, pointing at Emma's lap.

"Sure." The blonde's brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

"I didn't intend to run you from the room. I was just surprised. You looked so good in my clothes when you left this morning." Regina perched delicately on her lover's lap. One hand buried in golden curls, the other cupped Emma's jaw Leaning in, the brunette stole a kiss. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about how you might interpret what I was saying."

"I see that you decided to make it up to me with food." Pink lips stretched into a huge grin. "Is that takeout from the Thai place?"

"Yes, and I bought you extra spring rolls to go with your Pad Thai."

Red lips brushed her temple. "And a large container of duck sauce for dipping your rolls."

Emma tossed her tool back on the bench, then wrapped both arms around the petite woman in her lap. "That sounds great." Bringing their foreheads together, she hummed, "But, I hate to tell you that we can't eat that in here. Technology and grease should have limited contact."

"I know."

Regina hopped to her feet and held out her hand. "So, do you want to eat together in the executive lounge or in the staff lounge?"

"Are you ready to out us like that?" Emerald green flashed.

"I don't much feel like hiding us. Do you?" Pursed, plump lips quirked into a smirk. "I thought you wanted to avoid being a dirty little secret."

A toothy grin that the Cheshire cat would envy blossomed on thin pink lips. "I'm no one's dirty little secret. I just don't want to cause you any trouble."

"You won't." Regina rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm fairly certain most everyone has figured it out already. You aren't known for being stealthy."

Intertwining their fingers, Regina grabbed the bag. "You might want to slide on shoes before we go. The executive lounge is on twenty. I'm not sure if any of the other directors would appreciate my shoeless girlfriend."

Emma rolled her eyes but complied. "I thought you wanted me to choose which place to eat?" She stood back up and raised her eyebrows in question.

The director scrunched her nose. "Not really. I appreciate the staff, but their lounge leaves more than a little to be desired. And Mary Margaret tends to eat in the staff lounge. Lunch should not have to be filled with that much hopeful perkiness."

"Agreed."

Five minutes later, Regina pulled Emma into the lavish restricted eating area in the building. Kathryn Midas choked on her bite. Ivy Black's mouth fell open. Gold flashed the two women a toothy grin and turned back to eating lunch with his much younger wife.

"Emma, I usually eat over here." Regina led her favorite blonde to the small table next to the window.

Both women heard the snort of laughter come from behind them.

"Kathryn, do you have something to say?"

The older blond tucked her fork in her salad before addressing the brunette. "You haven't eaten here with any regularity. I suppose we could say that it is your favorite space when you actually grace us with your presence. Everyone in this room, including and probably your young girlfriend knows that you eat at your desk more often than not."

Emma blushed profusely. "I'm not that young."

"Honey, you aren't that old, either." Grey eyes keener than a hawk's studied the two. "Miss Swan, in a week or two, I will need to interview you. Your personnel file needs a statement about how your relationship developed while you interned."

The quizzical look on her face must have answered several of the occupants' questions because much of the tension in the air appeared to dissipate.

"We didn't get together until after that. I wasn't even in her department any more by the time we had our first real date."

With a slight nod, Kathryn relaxed a little. "Still, we will need for you to go on record. If this relationship becomes toxic or if someone cries nepotism, we will need to have an answer for it."

Regina and Emma's eyes met over their lunch, having a silent conversation as to how to respond. Then, the brunette nodded once.

"Mrs. Midas, whenever you think you need to interview me, just let me know."

"Kathryn, are you sure this is necessary?" Emma loved the whiny quality to her lover's voice. Yet, she also appreciated what the words meant. Regina must be friends with this woman; otherwise, she would not feel free to behave this way.

"Yes, I'm sure. And, Reggie, I expect you and I to have dinner soon. This should not have been how I found out."

Regina's lips pursed. Although she appeared a little disgruntled, Emma could see the smirk peeking from behind the moody veneer.

  
Three Months Later

"Oh, God, you are so good at that." The blonde purred beneath Regina's sure hands. The younger woman's eyes glazed over while the brunette rubbed the muscle knots from her shoulders.

One green eye popped open, catching their image in the mirror of the closet door. She offered a warm grin to the woman meeting her gaze.

Emerald green traced over all the tan skin on display. Regina sat on the small of her back. Both women naked now that the scene had ended.

"Are you sure I didn't overtax you?" concern laced her husky voice. Regina rocked foreword kissing the pale skin between the blonde's shoulder blades.

"No, you were perfect as always," she hummed, feeling boneless, and spent.

Regina continued to tease her back with small kisses and consciously allowing her hardened nipples to brush against warm, sweaty skin.

"I still have a hard time believing we've made it this far." The timid declaration falls from pale pink lips as Emma turns her head to capture plump lips.

 

Rolling on to her side, the blonde pulls the other woman into her arms.

"Hey, I was not through caring for your tired muscles."

The younger woman kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't care." PInk lips found their way back to red ones. "I would much rather this. I love paying homage to my Queen."

"If I'm not mistaken, you already served me on your knees."

She felt Emma's smile against her lips.

"True. I can't help it. You taste so good." Playfully rubbing her nose against her lover's, green eyes blinked open again.

"I know you said that you think I need a break, but do you think we could relocate to the shower? I rather like the idea of you all wet for me."

The director laughed. "You make the cheesiest jokes." She raised up on an elbow, her smile filled with fondness only Emma ever witnessed. "I suppose we could do that, but you know--" she leaned down and whispered in the woman's ear--" I'm always wet for you."

She slipped from the bed and raced toward the en suite knowing Emma would not be far behind.

  
Six Months Later

Emma trotted into the hall and signed the registry. "How are you tonight, LIly?"

The dark-haired woman in fastidious business attire leaned against the concierge desk of the Dragon's Scale.

"I'm fine, Em. Regina's already in the VIP lounge having a drink with mother. Do you want me to take your coat, or do you want to hide the surprise?"

The blonde slipped her black trenchcoat off, revealing tiny leather shorts and a black stretch band as her top. She wore Regina's band proudly around her right bicep. Emma draped her coat on the counter.

"Hold on a sec."

She toed off her shoes, plucked them up and handed them over with her coat. Emma turned to dash through the door to the club but then paused. "You wouldn't happen to know if she reserved us a playroom for tonight, would you?"

Lily giggled in response. "You know I can't tell you."

"One of these days, you will learn to share your knowledge."

"I promise that it won't be with you, Swan."

The blonde laughed and pushed through the heavy door. Her life awaited.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year ago Xevn said he wanted to revisit the idea of D/S Swanqueen in the workplace. So, we went back and looked at our first collaboration, The Career Path... We quickly saw where a lighter, sweeter story could have been all along. This series seeks to do that. I hope all of you are enjoying these. I certainly like the happier SQ found here. Don't worry. We still plan on finishing the others...and I have a few other ideas drifting around for a few more as well.


End file.
